3x01 The beach is back
by Lili59
Summary: Fanfic prenant comme point de départ la fin de la saison 2 attention aux spoilers pour ceux et celles qui ne l'aurait pas vue! Je ne sais pas trop où je vais d'où le T, on ne sait jamais... mais j'espère mener ce projet à terme avec votre aide! XoXo
1. Chapter 1

**Salut jeunesse dorée de l'Upper East Side ! Tiens-toi prête, voici le scoop de ce début de vacances : repérée à l'aéroport JFK, Blair Waldorf attendant un vol pour une destination inconnue. **

**Mystère et boule de gomme sur le pourquoi du comment : dix jours après son baiser en pleine rue et à pleine bouche avec Chuck Bass, qu'est-ce qui a poussé notre Queen B. à plier bagage ? Car nul chevalier servant n'était là pour porter ses valises... Alors Blair, besoin d'un petit voyage pour te changer les idées après une énième rupture ? **

**La suite nous le dira, j'attends ton retour avec impatience ! **

**XoXo... **

**Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

S'emparant de son vanity sur le tapis roulant, Blair l'ouvrit avec un empressement non dissimulé. Elle jeta un œil sur le miroir de poche et réprima un juron grossier. Il fallait s'y attendre : elle s'était endormie juste après l'escale à Los Angeles et son maquillage avait coulé. Crétine d'hôtesse de l'air qui avait refusé qu'elle prenne sa trousse de toilette avec elle ! Résultat : vingt d'heures d'avion sans manucure, une migraine épouvantable dû à ces affreux gamins qu'on ne trouve qu'en seconde classe, et un teint digne de Steve Buschemi au réveil !

Elle referma le vanity d'un coup sec et jeta un coup d'œil alentour : et avec ça, aucun commis pour porter ses bagages ! C'était le pompon... Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop : elle s'assit sur une de ses deux valises, et plongea la tête dans ses mains, massant ses tempes douloureuses.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Elle releva la tête et découvrit un charmant jeune homme brun, le regard pétillant et tout sourire. Le visage de Blair se décomposa.

- Toi ?

- Oui, moi... Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais peut-être une présence masculine à ton arrivée. Je te connais : tu n'es pas du genre à voyager léger ... et tu n'es pas sans connaître mes muscles légendaires !

Blair grimaça et se leva. Sans se laisser démonter, le jeune homme passa le sac de voyage en bandoulière autour de son torse, puis s'empara d'une valise dans chaque main.

- Tu te sens la force de porter le vanity ? lança-t-il à Blair avec un sourire espiègle.

La brunette réprima son envie de lui tirer la langue. Mais elle était tellement lasse qu'elle ne se sentait même pas la force de riposter. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là déjà ?

- J'ai graissé la patte aux militaires du poste de sécurité nord, indiqua le jeune homme en tendant le menton vers l'une des quatre portes de sortie. Ils ont augmenté les contrôles depuis les événements d'avril dernier. Ca t'évitera une fouille corporelle ... mais si tu le regrettes, je pourrais m'en charger en arrivant à l'hôtel !

Même éreintée, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Plantant ses yeux dans le regard bleuté, elle contre-attaqua :

- Voyons, nous savons tous les deux que je préfère la matraque d'un soldat au crayon d'un gratte-papier !

Et sans plus le regarder, elle marcha d'un pas conquérant vers le poste de sécurité sud, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Repérée : Jenny Humphrey perchée sur ses talons aiguilles et entrant au Cafe Gray pour un déjeuner chic. Y aurait-il un nouveau Jack McPhee dans l'air ? Attention Little J. : à peine promue reine, il serait dommage de perdre ta couronne dans un tête à queue raté !**


	4. Chapter 4

- Bon, vous allez enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

Tout en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures, Jenny s'assit sur la banquette moelleuse et toisa ses interlocuteurs.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Jenny, souffla Lily avec un doux sourire.

La vivacité et le bagout de l'adolescente n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un. Une autre blondinette qui était parvenue à faire ses propres choix lorsqu'elle était entrée dans l'âge adulte, une autre jeune femme qui avait su dire non à ce qu'on avait voulu lui imposer. Une certaine Lily Rhodes... Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas que Jenny dise non. Le bonheur de la famille toute entière en dépendait.

- Bonjour Lily… reprit Jenny avec un petit sourire contrit. Excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à te prendre comme un membre de la famille, comme si tu vivais déjà avec nous.

- Mais je n'attends que ça… répliqua Lily en lançant un regard amusé à son voisin.

- Oui mais nous on ne fait pas ça avant le mariage, c'est bien connu ! rétorqua Rufus sur le même ton.

Lily gloussa et attrapa la main de son fiancé posée sur la table.

- Eh ! N'essayez pas de changer de sujet vous deux, je vous vois venir ! Bon, je pourrais enfin savoir pourquoi il fallait qu'on se voie dans « un endroit neutre » pour parler « de quelque chose de très-très-très important » ? demanda Jenny en singeant les paroles que son père avait prononcées le matin-même.

- Jenny…

Rufus fut interrompu par un serveur en costume trois pièces qui, sans un mot, tendit un menu bariolé à chacun d'eux. Le jeune homme avait à peine tourné le dos que Jenny posait déjà la carte sur la table, avec une petite moue signalant son exaspération. Rufus et Lily éclatèrent de rire, bonne humeur qui disparut presque aussitôt. Ils échangèrent un regard anxieux, et Jenny fronça les sourcils.

- Vous savez que vous commencez à me faire peur ?

Ce fut Lily qui prit la parole.

- Jenny, ma chérie… Tu sais que ton père et moi allons nous marier dans quelques semaines.

- Heu… Effectivement, à bien y réfléchir, je crois que Gossip Girl a dû en toucher deux mots… ironisa la jeune fille.

- Et tu sais que ce jour-là, nous ne serons pas les seuls à nous unir, continua Lily sans prêter attention à son sarcasme. Nos familles respectives seront liées par la même occasion.

- Jusque là, je crois que je pige plutôt bien…

Lily passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et serra un peu plus fort la main de Rufus sur la table. Jenny déglutit difficilement. Mais qu'est-ce que ces deux-là pouvaient-ils bien manigancer ? Une certaine forme de panique s'empara d'elle tout à coup.

- Et il nous a semblé évident que, pour marquer cette alliance, je devais prendre Dan comme témoin et Rufus Serena.

La boule dans l'estomac s'évanouit aussitôt. Ce n'était donc que ça ? Jenny éclata de rire.

- C'est donc pour ça tout ce cinéma ? Vous aviez peur que je sois jalouse ? Mais j'étais déjà au courant, Dan me l'a dit hier ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me contenterai d'être demoiselle d'honneur et Eric m'accompagnera !

Elle se ravisa tout à coup.

- A moins que… Oh…

Lily et Rufus se dévisagèrent. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'elle comprenne si vite.

- A moins que vous ne me vouliez pas comme demoiselle d'honneur… murmura Jenny dans un souffle.

Lily éclata de rire et lâcha la main de Rufus pour s'emparer de celle de la blondinette.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Mais alors c'est quoi le problème au juste ? cria Jenny, au comble de l'énervement. C'est bien, tous les enfants ont leur place, qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Lily grimaça et poussa un soupir.

- Eric a refusé d'être mon témoin Jenny. Il a déclaré qu'il nous réservait une surprise, en lien avec ses « vacances mystères ». Ce qui tombe plutôt bien car… Rufus et moi n'avons pas quatre enfants, Jenny.

Jenny fronça les sourcils.

- Réfléchis bien… J'ai un deuxième fils. Et j'aimerais, si tu l'acceptes, que ce soit lui qui t'escortes à l'autel le jour du mariage…

Jenny eut le souffle coupé. Abasourdie, elle chercha une confirmation dans le regard de son père qui acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

- Messieurs dames ont-ils fait leur choix ? demanda le serveur qui s'était glissé à pas de velours à leurs côtés.

Lâchant la main de Lily, Jenny tendit la carte au jeune homme.

- Merci, mais je n'ai plus faim. On vient de me couper l'appétit…


	5. Chapter 5

- Je croyais que tu avais abandonné Yale pour NYCU, pas pour un BEP peintre en bâtiment !

Le front plissé, Dan délaissa son pan de mur à moitié peint et fit volte-face. Il se dérida lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de son interlocuteur et laissa un demi-sourire éclairer son visage.

- Et moi je croyais que tu avais délaissé une députée pédophile pour un jolie hongroise, pas pour un beau brun ténébreux !

Nate éclata de rire et s'approcha. Les deux jeunes gens se firent l'accolade et Dan invita d'un signe de la main son invité vers la cuisine américaine.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

Tandis que Dan s'activait derrière le comptoir, le portable de Nate émit le signal caractéristique des mauvaises nouvelles. Deux secondes plus tard, celui de Dan lui fit écho. Nate poussa un soupir et sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste en lin beige. De l'autre côté du bar, Dan s'empara du sien, délaissé sur le comptoir.

**Repéré : Nate Archibald arpentant les rues de Brooklyn au lieu de celles de Kiev. Le duo avec Dumbo aurait-il volé ... en éclats ? Le bunker entourant le couple maudit n'aura pas résisté aux bombes russes. Normal : les hommes préfèrent les blondes, c'est bien connu ! **

La mâchoire carrée, Nate referma son portable d'un coup sec. Avec une petite moue, Dan versa le contenu du verre dans l'évier et sortit une bouteille de rhum d'un placard en hauteur. Sa plaisanterie arracha un sourire à Nate qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Les deux jeunes gens trinquèrent et avalèrent cul-sec le breuvage incolore, ce qui arracha une grimace à l'apprenti peintre.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres.  
- Si tu veux... soupira Nate.

Dan arqua un sourcil, attendant la suite.

- A vrai dire, le bunker a très bien su résister aux bombes russes, qu'elles soient blondes ou brunes... Mais pas aux soldats de l'armée rouge.

Dan se mordit les lèvres, hochant la tête d'un air surpris et ... un peu épaté.

- Enfin je veux dire, on y était allé en amis et c'était vraiment ce que je voulais, reprit Nate. C'est juste que jouer la chandelle... Très peu pour moi.

Cette fois-ci c'en était trop : Dan éclata de rire. Il plaça son poing serré devant sa bouche, essayant de se calmer.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que si on m'avait dit ... ça !  
- Ouais ben fais pas le malin, parce que toi la seule chandelle que tu portes, c'est entre ton pinceau et ton pot de peinture.  
- Ouch ! Touché... grimaça Dan avec un léger mouvement de tête sur le côté.

Nate sourit et, inspectant l'appartement du regard, reprit :

- Bon alors, sérieusement, c'est donc ça tes projets de vacances ? Repeindre le loft familial ?  
- Oui, enfin là j'ai presque fini. Mon père voulait lui donner un coup de neuf. Il l'a pas dit clairement, mais je pense qu'il va le vendre...  
- Le vendre ? s'étonna Nate.  
- Je vois mal Lily Bass et Rufus Humphrey faire chambre à part une fois que le mariage aura été consommé... ironisa Dan.

Nate éclata de rire.

- Ce qui signifie que tu es bientôt libre ?  
- Heu... Tout dépend ce que tu entends par le mot « libre ». Je veux dire, je le suis déjà -et depuis un bail-, mais je suis désolé...

Nate fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas mon type... expliqua Dan.  
- Crétin ! rigola le blondinet. Je pensais plutôt à un road trip entre mecs... Tu sais, genre tequila / nanas...  
- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu reviennes la queue entre les jambes après dix jours de chandelle !

Nate se pencha sur le comptoir et donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami.

- T pas cap...

Dan haussa un sourcil, une mine incrédule sur les lèvres.

- Tu as peut-être joué une fois ou deux au gigolo avec une femme mariée Mr Archibald... Mais je te rappelle que j'ai quand même couché avec mon professeur de littérature et, accessoirement, passé quelques heures derrière les barreaux !  
- Ca veut dire oui ?  
- Et pas qu'un peu !

Une mine victorieuse sur les lèvres, les deux jeunes gens se tapèrent dans la main.

_Note de l'auteur : je rencontre un petit problème – lorsque j'ouvre la page des fics françaises sur Gossip Girl, je ne trouve pas mon épisode virtuel. Je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'il n'y ait aucune review… Si jamais un lecteur bienveillant passe par là, aurait-il la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire ? Ca réglerait peut-être mes problèmes techniques, et puis ça me donnerait du baume au cœur de savoir que j'écris pour quelqu'un de « réel » ! Merci d'avance ! _


	6. Chapter 6

La voiture se gara sur le parking du motel dans un crissement de pneus suraigu.

- Tu te prends pour Jack Bauer ? se moqua Blair.

- Exactement. Et dépêche-toi de sortir, il ne nous reste plus que vingt-trois heures et dix-huit minutes… rétorqua le jeune homme aux yeux clairs.

Blair fronça les sourcils et, jetant un coup d'œil à l'enseigne lumineuse, protesta :

- Non mais est-ce que tu m'as bien regardée ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Blair Waldorf est du genre à loger dans un bouiboui ? Ou dans un hôtel de passe ?

- Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, riposta le jeune homme en sortant de la voiture. Allez, elle t'attend.

Blair poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se décida enfin à sortir du véhicule de location et à suivre la silhouette masculine chargée de paquets. En rejoignant l'étage de la bâtisse, Blair prit garde - une grimace de dégoût peinte sur le visage - à ne pas toucher la balustrade. Dieu savait quels doigts l'avaient touchée auparavant ! Enfin, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une porte annonçant la chambre 81 et frappa. En attendant la réponse, il se tourna vers Blair et l'avertit.

- Prépare-toi à du changement…

- Le seul changement qui pourrait me surprendre, c'est que tu deviennes quelqu'un de bien Carter.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une boule de cheveux roux se précipita sur Blair, l'enlaçant avec fougue.

- B ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

Avec une mine horrifiée, Blair prit les poignets de la rouquine et l'éloigna d'elle.

- Serena ! Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

Serena jeta un regard complice à Carter, qui lui retourna un sourire éclatant.

- C'est une longue histoire… Mais entre, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie ici.

- Hein ?

Blair n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir davantage d'informations : Carter la poussait déjà à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Allez Blair, tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à riposter quand on te propose d'entrer dans une chambre d'habitude !

- Carter ! cria Serena.

- Désolé… sourit le jeune homme.

- Tu as promis… rappela-t-elle.

- Je sais je sais…

Plissés par la surprise et l'incompréhension, les yeux de Blair passaient de l'un à l'autre, suivant cette joute verbale incompréhensible et qui n'aggravait qu'un peu plus sa migraine.

- Bon, il est bientôt fini votre match de ping-pong verbal à la Jack et Jen ? Parce que moi je voudrais bien comprendre ce qui se passe !

Se tournant vers Carter, elle explosa :

- Toi tout d'abord ! Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu te retrouves aux îles Fidji avec ma meilleure amie ? Et pourquoi tu l'obliges à loger dans un motel bas de gamme ?

Faisant volte-face, elle s'attaqua à Serena :

- Et toi alors, n'en parlons pas ! Tu m'appelles il y a deux jours en me demandant de te rejoindre le plus vite possible à Nadi, et ce sans me donner la moindre explication !

Elle poursuivit, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage :

- Tu sais qu'à cause de toi j'ai dû voyager en deuxième classe ? J'ai cru étouffer sous les odeurs d'eau de toilette bon marché ! Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Pour retrouver une sorte de Gerry Halliwell version 90's affublée d'un George Mickael tout juste sorti des toilettes publiques !

- Hé ! riposta Carter. Il me semble que George Mickael a su te…

- Assez ! cria Serena, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

Blair et Carter se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, surpris par son éclat de voix. Serena reprit une posture normale et, retrouvant son ton fluet, affirma :

- Vous allez vous calmer tous les deux, et tout de suite.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle prit la main de Blair et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Blair fronça le nez, écœuré à la simple idée que sa robe Versace puisse toucher de vulgaires draps en coton. Mais, découvrant le regard réprobateur de Serena, elle finit par s'exécuter avec un soupir résigné. Carter quant à lui alla s'adosser au coin opposé de la chambre.

- B… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Quitter New York du jour au lendemain, sans la moindre explication, et dans des conditions de voyage qui visiblement ont été pénibles… Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as enduré. Tu es une véritable amie.

Dans l'angle, Carter réprima un sourire. Décidemment, Serena connaissait Blair par cœur et elle savait très exactement comment s'y prendre pour l'amadouer. La preuve : la brunette se détendait déjà, un sourire ravi au coin des lèvres.

- Mais tu dois savoir, reprit Serena, que jamais je ne t'aurais demandé de venir ici si je n'avais pas eu une bonne raison. Une excellente raison même.

Serena eut un regard en biais pour Carter, qui lui envoya un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Elle prit une courte inspiration.

- Il y a dix jours, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir en voyage, Carter est venu me trouver. Il avait une information capitale à me donner : il avait retrouvé quelqu'un aux îles Fidji, quelqu'un de très important pour moi et que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années.

- Qui ? l'interrompit Blair, la curiosité piquée au vif.

- Mon père.

Blair ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Le père de Serena… Elle n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir. La plupart du temps en voyages d'affaires, et qui avait mystérieusement disparu quatre ans plus tôt. Se tournant vers Carter, elle lui demanda, soupçonneuse :

- Et comment tu as appris ça toi ?

- J'ai engagé un détective privé.

- Et en quel honneur ? reprit la brunette.

- Ca suffit Blair ! s'emporta Serena. Je me fiche des motivations de Carter… Tout ce qui compte, c'est que mon père est ici. Nous avons loué une villa au _Vomo Resort_, une résidence hôtelière où il loge. Mais je n'ai pas pu entrer en contact avec lui.

Blair fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas voulu te voir ?

- Non, je veux dire que je n'ai pas pu entrer en contact avec lui ! Pourtant je sais exactement quel pavillon il loue, mais il y a deux gardes du corps qui en gardent l'accès. J'ai essayé de les convaincre, Carter a tenté de les acheter… Rien n'y a fait.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Blair déclara :

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre très chers Veronica et Wallace mais …

- Logan, je préfère… l'interrompit Carter.

- … mais vous n'avez pas pensé à lui passer tout simplement un coup de fil ? reprit Blair en l'ignorant de toute sa superbe. Je veux dire, il doit bien y avoir une réception avec un service de messages ! Ou alors vous pourriez l'intercepter lorsqu'il sort ?

- Merci Miss Marple mais on y a déjà pensé figure-toi, railla Carter.

- Sauf qu'on nous a indiqué que le « locataire » ne souhaitait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, expliqua Serena. Et il ne sort pas de son pavillon.

- Il ne sort pas de son pavillon ? s'étonna Blair.

- Non.

- C'est louche… grogna la brunette. Bon et je peux savoir pourquoi tu te retrouves tout à coup avec les cheveux rouges ? Et ce que je viens faire dans toute cette histoire ?

Serena se pinça les lèvres mais poursuivit néanmoins son récit :

- Il y a deux jours, j'ai appris qu'une des femmes de ménage de l'hôtel était tombée malade. J'ai teint mes cheveux et je me suis présentée à un entretien d'embauche sous une fausse identité. Le but était, bien entendu, de pouvoir pénétrer le pavillon de mon père. Mais le directeur n'a pas été dupe, et il a pensé que c'était là la nouvelle extravagance de la fameuse Serena Van Woodsen.

Blair ne disait plus rien. Serena lui jeta un regard en coin, et comprit qu'il était inutile d'aller plus loin : elle avait compris… Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Hé Blair ! lança finalement Carter. Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé de te voir en tenue de soubrette ?

- Pas étonnant, ça te permettrait d'avoir le dessus pour une fois ! riposta Blair à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle se tourna vers Serena et plongea dans ses yeux azur. Derrière la crinière fauve, elle retrouvait la fragilité coutumière de sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, Serena n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Enfant, elle était même forte et intrépide. C'est lorsque son père avait disparu qu'elle avait changé… Et aujourd'hui, elle faisait une fois encore appel à elle, Blair Waldorf, pour régler un problème qui la dépassait. Sa meilleure amie, sa sœur…

- Très bien… soupira la brunette.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Serena en bondissant. C'est vrai ? Oh Blair, tu es vraiment géniale !

Elle applaudit de joie et, sortant un sac à dos du placard, poursuivit :

- Carter s'est chargé de te créer de faux papiers d'identité. Et moi je me suis occupée de te réserver une chambre ici pour toute la semaine.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Blair. Tu veux dire que je dois loger ici ?

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait rien présager de bon. Serena s'arrêta net et la regarda :

- Voyons B, ce ne serait pas crédible qu'une femme de ménage loge dans un cinq étoiles !

Le visage de Blair était déformé sous l'effet de la torture. Une main sur la bouche, comme si elle était prête à vomir, elle fit signe à Serena de poursuivre néanmoins.

- Bon, et je me suis aussi chargée de te créer une nouvelle garde-robe…

- Quoi ? s'égosilla Blair.

Bondissant du lit à son tour, elle s'empara du sac à dos et en déversa le contenu sur le lit. A sa mine horrifiée, Serena essaya de temporiser :

- C'est simple, mais de bon goût Blair, ne t'inquiète pas ! Un jean…

- Diesel ?

- Non, Levis…

Blair leva les yeux au ciel.

- Un chemisier blanc…

- De la soie j'espère ?

- Non, du coton. Tu es censée être une étudiante qui cherche à se faire payer ses vacances, pas une Waldorf !

Blair poussa un soupir.

- Et une paire de Converse… conclut Serena.

- Quoi ? Mais il n'y a même pas de talon !

- Mais Blair…

- Non, là ça suffit ! Est-ce que tu imagines ce qui se passerait si ma pauvre mère me voyait habillée comme ça ? Elle ferait une attaque, rien de moins ! Pourquoi ne pas me faire porter un slim et un chapeau tant que tu y es ? Je pourrais m'acoquiner avec Pete Doherty !

- Blair s'il te…

- Non !

Serena et Carter échangèrent un regard. Si Serena semblait prise au dépourvu, Carter pour sa part paraissait blasé.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle te laisserait tomber…

- Je ne la laisse pas tomber !

Se calmant un peu, Blair saisit les mains de son amie dans les siennes et murmura :

- Ma chérie… Pourquoi chercher à me faire jouer un odieux rôle de composition, lorsqu'on peut faire appel à une professionnelle ?

_Merci à Gwenn pour sa review… J'ai compris d'où venait mon problème (je l'avais classé en M, ce qui était un peu fort !) donc erreur réparée ! _


	7. Chapter 7

Un air de jazz résonnait dans le hall de la _Bedford Avenue Gallery_, soulignant l'ambiance feutrée et décalée de l'endroit. Sans se soucier de la nouvelle exposition disponible à sa droite, Dan tourna dans l'aile est, s'engouffrant ainsi dans le bar aux couleurs chatoyantes. Une vague de bien-être l'emplit : avec ses placards muraux, son bar américain et ses lampes multicolores, l'endroit ressemblait davantage à l'appartement de Monica Geller qu'à un bar lounge snobinard.

Aujourd'hui, les lieux étaient pratiquement déserts, vacances estivales obligent. Néanmoins, Rufus était bien là, fidèle au poste, griffonnant il-ne-savait-quoi sur un bout de papier. Quelques tables plus loin, une silhouette désormais familière se profilait : Scott. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il était devenu le client le plus régulier de la galerie. Il venait tous les jours, toujours seul, un nouveau livre à la main. Comme d'habitude, Dan et lui échangèrent un geste amical de la main, avant que le jeune homme ne rejoigne en quelques enjambées son père qui releva la tête.

- Hé ! l'apostropha-t-il.

- Salut fils ! répondit Rufus. Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de Michel Ange ?

- On est dans une galerie d'art me semble-t-il…

- Désolé, mais tu n'es pas assez tendance pour les bobos de Brooklin, plaisanta son père.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à raccrocher mon tablier et à aller me saouler dans les tavernes malfamées de Miami…

Rufus éclata de rire. Mais, avisant le regard gêné de Dan, il se calma aussitôt.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Les projets de vacances de Nate ont tourné court, il m'a proposé une virée virile à laquelle je n'ai pas pu dire non. Mon honneur de mâle était en jeu…

Rufus ouvrit la bouche, mais Dan ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

- Rassure-toi, il m'a aidé à finir la peinture ! Et Chuck lui a prêté son jet privé pour tout l'été, ça ne coûtera rien.

Rufus plissa les yeux et fit mine de parler. Peine perdue.

- Allez p'pa ! A mon âge tu passais le plus clair de ton temps dans des boîtes malfamées pour tes tournées ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir envie d'essayer un peu de ton ancienne vie ! Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas vingt et un an donc pas d'alcool, sans oublier que…

- Stop ! l'interrompit Rufus en levant un doigt pour réclamer une trêve.

Dan poussa un soupir et attendit. Rufus prit son temps, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Dan était vraiment un homme bien : s'il lui demandait de rester, il le ferait. Il était intrépide, mais respectait les règles. Il veillait constamment à ne pas blesser les autres. Et lorsqu'il le faisait, il tentait par tous les moyens de rattraper son erreur. Une bouffée d'orgueil envahit Rufus : il était fier d'être le père d'un tel homme.

- Dan…

De l'autre côté du bar, Dan attendait fébrilement, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils arqués. Rufus réfléchit une seconde à la possibilité de le laisser mariner quelques secondes supplémentaires. C'était tentant… Mais le moment n'était peut-être pas le mieux choisi.

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée.

Dan poussa un soupir de soulagement, ses épaules et sa nuque se détendant instantanément.

- J'ai pleinement confiance en toi et…

- Eh ben moi je ne suis pas d'accord !

Dan se retourna et chercha des yeux l'imposteur. A l'autre bout de la salle, poings serrés, Jenny fulminait.

- Désolé sœurette, mais on n'est pas à un mariage… On ne demande pas aux invités si quelqu'un s'oppose à l'union des mariés !

- Et toi ne me parle pas de mariage ! Suis-moi ! aboya Jenny.

Elle fit demi-tour et alla se planter dans la salle d'exposition, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Dan se tourna vers son père, un air éberlué sur le visage, cherchant une réponse à cet accès de furie inopiné. Rufus hocha la tête et expliqua :

- Lily et moi avons demandé à Jenny d'être notre demoiselle d'honneur.

- Et quel est le problème ?

- Nous voudrions que Chuck l'accompagne.

Poussant un soupir, il continua :

- Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas tout…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Serena, Eric et toi partez en vacances, seuls Jenny et Chuck restent à New York. Ce qui veut dire que ce sera à eux de s'accorder pour organiser notre enterrement de vie de jeune homme et de jeune fille. On veut le faire ensemble…

Dan plissa les sourcils. Il réfléchit très vite à ce que cela signifiait et, subitement, il n'eut plus la moindre envie de rejoindre Nate dehors, dans la voiture qui devait les conduire à l'aérodrome.

- Papa je crois que tu devrais savoir…

- Non Dan, le coupa Rufus. Je sais que vos rapports avec Chuck ne sont pas au beau fixe, et que ça date depuis près de deux ans. Mais justement, c'était il y a deux ans ! Chuck a changé et, quoiqu'il en soit, il intégrera bientôt notre famille. Il est temps de tourner la page…

Dan réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'était vrai, Chuck avait changé. Les épreuves qu'il avait traversées cette année semblaient l'avoir métamorphosé. Plus mature, plus sérieux… Et, sincèrement, il ne pensait pas que Jenny soit en danger en sa présence. Il ne la toucherait pas.

Il regarda son père, qui le fixait intensément. Intéressant… Les rôles étaient inversés, et c'était désormais son paternel qui attendait son consentement. Ce mariage signifiait tant pour lui… Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis… Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Des années. Lorsque le mariage entre sa mère et lui avait encore du sens.

- Très bien… soupira Dan. Je vais tenter de la raisonner.

Jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son fils, Rufus constata :

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas la peine…

Dan se détourna. Au centre de l'exposition, Jenny était en grande conversation avec Nate.


	8. Chapter 8

- … et voilà comment je me vois affublée d'un vampire ! J'en suis à me demander si Dracula ne me mordra pas avant qu'on arrive à l'autel !

Nate éclata de rire.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu Jenny ? Chuck n'est pas si diabolique !

- Forcément, tu le défends : c'est ton meilleur ami !

L'éclat de rire de Nate s'évapora.

- Non Jenny. Je le défends car tu le juges mal. Chuck m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé sur le toit il y a deux ans… Ca lui a coûté de me raconter ça, tu peux me croire. Il n'était pas fier…

Jenny fit une petite moue et croisa les bras.

- Chuck a changé Jenny. Son père est mort, son oncle l'a trahi… Ca lui a fait mal. Mais ça lui a aussi permis, pour la première fois de sa vie, de se demander ce qui comptait pour lui. Quel homme il voulait devenir… Lorsque tu l'as rencontré, c'était un ado seul, rejeté par son père, bourré de complexes qu'il oubliait dans le sexe et l'alcool. Mais regarde un peu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui : un jeune homme prêt à reprendre l'entreprise paternelle, vivant en harmonie avec sa famille et…

Nate se tut un instant. Avec un petit sourire gêné et triste, Jenny poursuivit pour lui :

- … amoureux.

- Oui, acquiesça Nate. Sauf si on en croit les rumeurs propagées par Gossip Girl bien sûr...

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs alors ?

- Aucune idée, je ne suis pas arrivé à le joindre. Et, très sincèrement, même si je suis très content pour eux, je préfère ne pas me mêler de leur histoire.

- Je comprends.

Jenny baissa la tête et un silence gêné s'installa. Enfin, Nate leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule de la petite blonde. Elle releva les yeux.

- Et enfin Jenny, si tu crois que je défendrais Chuck si j'avais le moindre doute pour ta sécurité… Tu te trompes lourdement.

Jenny eut le souffle coupé. Nate ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé totalement ses esprits lorsque Dan les rejoignit.

- Alors, tu as réussi à calmer le fauve ?

La main de Nate la lâcha instantanément. Dan le regarda, une pointe de défi et de soulagement dans les prunelles. Après la furie de la lionne, on passait au combat de coqs ! Jenny préféra intervenir :

- Tout à fait. Excusez-moi, je dois aller parler à papa.

- Prépare-toi, conseilla Dan, il a autre chose à t'annoncer…

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel : elle s'attendait à tout maintenant ! Mais, croisant le regard bienveillant de Nate, elle se sentit tout à coup rassérénée … et affreusement gênée.

- Bonnes vacances les garçons… chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se mit à courir, plutôt que marcher, jusqu'au bar.


	9. Chapter 9

- La température de l'eau vous convient-elle ?

- Oui, c'est très bien.

La tête penchée en arrière, Serena ferma les paupières. Le va-et-vient des longs doigts fins dans sa chevelure la détendait … enfin. Depuis dix jours, son corps lui faisait l'effet d'une armure rigide dans laquelle elle se sentait prise au piège, prisonnière de sa tension et de ses peurs.

Que faisait son père aux îles Fidji ? Et pourquoi cette garde armée autour de lui ? Elle avait longuement réfléchi, échafaudé des dizaines de théories, et elle avait désormais une certitude : sa disparition, quatre ans plus tôt, et la protection qu'il avait placée autour de lui étaient forcément liées à son métier.

Car, dans la vraie vie, son père était un homme admirable. Elle n'avait que six ans lorsque ses parents avaient divorcé, et pourtant elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Il s'était toujours montré aimant, prévenant, faisant passer sa famille avant tout le reste. Elle se rappellerait toujours du jour où, apprenant que sa petite fille chérie allait se faire opérer de l'appendicite, il avait laissé en plan le tournage du clip de Michael Jackson pour se rendre à ses côtés.

Mais en affaires, c'était un autre homme… Un véritable requin, croquant celui qui s'approchait un peu trop de son terrain de chasse. Hollywood était versatile, il ne le savait que trop. Il avait même été condamné à une peine de prison avec sursis pour avoir roué de coups un jeune réalisateur qui avait dégoté le contrat qu'il lorgnait.

Tous ses problèmes étaient donc forcément liés à son travail. Pourquoi disparaître ainsi de la circulation sinon ? Pourquoi abandonner ses enfants sans un mot, sans une explication ?

- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? demanda la coiffeuse qui avait senti le corps de Serena se raidir.

- Oui oui…

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Qu'elle de détende quelques instants… Ne plus penser, simplement se laisser griser par la caresse qui se voulait toujours plus douce, toujours plus…

- C'est bon, tout est réglé avec l'agence ! On nous l'envoie aussi vite que possible ! scanda une voix familière.

Ouvrant un œil, Serena sortit de sa torpeur. Blair s'assit sur le siège voisin, rangeant son téléphone portable dans son sac à main.

- Merci Blair. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

- De rien. Et puis nous avons un deal : mon aide contre une couleur de cheveux plus acceptable !

Serena sourit. Blair était dans une forme olympique, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se lançait dans une nouvelle machination machiavélique.

- Franchement, ce serait dommage que ton père retrouve sa fille avec un look punk !

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher, hein ? demanda Serena, soudain inquiète et sceptique.

- Bien entendu ! Tu as bien fait de m'appeler, je suis experte en la matière. Comme si Carter pouvait se montrer de la moindre utilité !

Serena sourit. Elle se retint de rappeler à Blair qu'elle l'avait pourtant trouvé bien utile à une certaine époque…

- Et à ce propos, reprit Blair, je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe entre vous deux ?

Serena fronça les sourcils, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Allez Serena, ne fais pas ta cruche ! Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regarde ? Il te dévore littéralement des yeux !

Serena éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qu'il veut voir en tenue de soubrette !

Blair se rembrunit.

- Fais attention S… Carter est un serpent, et il ne fait jamais rien sans arrière pensée. Ne pense pas que c'est par pure charité chrétienne qu'il est venu te donner cette info…

- Carter et moi nous connaissons depuis le jardin d'enfants Blair ! Je ne dis pas que c'est un ange, mais…

- Mais quoi ? C'est un sale hypocrite manipulateur, un point c'est tout ! Et il est en train de réussir !

- Réussir quoi ?

- A t'attirer dans ses filets. Il commence par jouer à ami-amie, mais ensuite…

Serena leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que la coiffeuse entourait ses cheveux dans une épaisse serviette en coton.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Blair…

- Pas du tout ! Et je sais même très exactement pourquoi il fait ça.

- Vraiment ? demanda Serena, amusée.

- Tu l'as forcé à retourner à Dubaï. Et il cherche à t'approcher pour se venger.

- Blair, il faut absolument que tu arrêtes de regarder la télé ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta relation avec Chuck est basée sur la manipulation qu'il en est de même pour tous les autres !

La coiffeuse invita d'un geste sa cliente à se lever et à rejoindre l'espace dédié à la coupe. Serena se leva mais s'arrêta un instant devant Blair qui, la tête baissée, n'avait pas bougé.

- Tiens, et en parlant de Chuck, où êtes-vous tous les deux ? s'enquit Serena. J'étais tellement absorbée par toutes ces histoires avec mon père que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de te le demander…

Avec un sourire moqueur qui ne suffit pas à masquer la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, Blair répondit :

- Tu voudrais bien le savoir hein…


	10. Chapter 10

**Repérée : Petit Blouson Rouge apportant café et muffins chez sa belle-mère. Attention Little J : dans l'Upper East Side, lorsque le grand méchant loup se terre dans son lit, ce n'est pas pour te manger : c'est pour mieux te baiser mon enfant !**


	11. Chapter 11

Dans l'ascenseur aseptisé, Jenny vérifia sa montre pour la vingtième fois consécutive : dix heures du matin. Il était certes un peu tard pour un petit-déjeuner, mais peut-être était-il encore trop tôt pour Chuck Bass ? Et d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il petit-déjeunait ? Il vivait la nuit, peut-être commençait-il la journée directement par le déjeuner ?

Jenny se sentit soudain ridicule et eut envie de jeter cafés et pâtisseries dans la première poubelle qui se présenterait à elle. Non mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée cette nuit pour qu'elle se retrouve à apporter le petit-déjeuner à Chuck Bass ? Il allait se ficher d'elle, et ce serait bien fait ! Avait-on idée de se ridiculiser de la sorte ?

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit tout à coup. Jenny expira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains. De toute façon il était trop tard... Et puis il allait bien falloir enterrer la hache de guerre d'une manière ou d'une autre s'ils devaient travailler ensemble !

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle fixa sur ses lèvres un sourire - un peu forcé, certes, mais elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait ! En sortant de l'ascenseur, son pouls s'accéléra et le sang afflua douloureusement dans ses tempes. Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, repensant aux paroles que Nate lui avait dites. Nate... Le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues et, ouvrant les yeux, c'est presque en courant qu'elle pénétra dans le salon.

Elle s'arrêta net.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Chuck, chemise déboutonnée, tendait une liasse de dollars à une bimbo légèrement vêtue.

- Vous pouvez vérifier si vous le souhaitez... disait-il.

- Je vous fais confiance, répondit la fille qu'une voix suave. Et puis nous nous revoyons demain, c'est bien cela ?

- C'est bien cela... A mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs, sourit Chuck.

La jeune fille inclina la tête avec un sourire poli et prit le chemin de la sortie. Le regard de Chuck suivit son déhanché durant plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un autre corps féminin. Fronçant les sourcils, il releva la tête et découvrit Jenny Humphrey, bouche entrouverte, tenant stupidement deux cafés et un sachet contenant visiblement des viennoiseries.

- Jenny... la salua-t-il d'un signe de tête poli.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et, attrapant un des deux gobelets, l'apporta dans la cuisine. Là, il sortit une flasque de la poche de son pantalon et en versa la moitié dans le breuvage noir. Il allait porter le gobelet à sa bouche lorsqu'un rire hystérique lui parvint. Tournant la tête vers Jenny, il vit la jeune fille se tenir les cotes, littéralement pliée de rire. Il carra sa mâchoire, dubitatif.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- C'est juste que... Que...

Elle hoquetait de rire, telle une démente.

- Et dire que j'ai vraiment failli croire que tu avais changé ! Que Chuck Bass avait changé ! Je suis tellement... Tellement... Ah c'est trop !

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa café et viennoiseries sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine. Elle essuya ses yeux embués de larmes et reprit :

- Et le pire, c'est que je le savais : j'aurais dû écouter Gossip Girl ! Comme si Nate pouvait avoir une once de bon sens te concernant !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Chuck, articulant chaque mot comme s'il parlait à une démente.

- Mais de ... ça ! s'exclama Jenny en désignant l'ascenseur qu'avait emprunté la bimbo quelques minutes plus tôt. Et de ... ça !

Cette fois, c'était le café alcoolisé de Chuck qu'elle pointait du doigt.

- Tu ne changeras jamais... Et rien ni personne n'y changera jamais rien. Pas même...

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Le regard de Chuck s'était durci, et il la mitraillait maintenant du regard. La voix dure, presque cruelle, il murmura :

- Pas même quoi Jenny ? Ou plutôt pas même qui ?

Tout à coup, la peur lui vrilla le ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? En arrivant, elle était tellement tendue que ses nerfs avaient lâché au premier événement inattendu.

**Eh oui Little J, on récolte ce que l'on sème ! Tu as créé une tempête de rire ... attends-toi maintenant aux foudres de Chuck Bass !**

Jenny recula d'un pas, jetant instinctivement un coup d'œil en direction de l'ascenseur.

- De personne... Désolée.

Le regard de Chuck, aussi noir que le ciel lors d'une nuit d'orage, la foudroyait toujours. Aucune trace de répit ou d'indulgence dans les pupilles qui la laceraient.

- Ecoute, heu... Visiblement je tombe mal. Je repasserai. Disons vers seize heures ?

S'imaginant à nouveau face à lui, ici, dans cette pièce, son pouls s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit plus haletante.

- Ou plutôt non ! Voyons-nous autre part... En terrain neutre. Disons au _London Bar_ ? C'est moi qui invite !

Chuck ne répondit pas. Il la traquait toujours de son regard de guépard, mâchoires carrées, prêt à fondre sur sa proie. N'espérant plus de réponse, Jenny fit volte-face, se dirigeant à pas mal assurés vers l'ascenseur.

Chuck ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis qu'elle s'éloignait un peu plus de lui à chaque seconde. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière elle, sa main pressa si fort le gobelet que du café s'en écoula. Se forçant à prendre une inspiration, il posa le verre sur le bar, prêt au contrecoup.

Il ne tarda pas.

La colère protectrice s'évanouit presque aussitôt et, s'agrippant au comptoir, il tenta de résister à la déferlante de souffrance qui l'envahit. Le souffle court, il regarda les tendons de ses mains ressortir sous la pression qu'ils subissaient, s'accrocher désespérément au bar comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan de douleur où il se noyait. Cette douleur qu'il tentait d'oublier depuis ce qui lui semblait être des semaines...

Reprenant ses esprits, il se releva et, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, fit craquer sa nuque. Il sortit la flasque de son pantalon et avala d'un trait ce qu'il en restait.


	12. Chapter 12

- Oh tu sais p'pa, Miami n'est pas si différent de New York... Même leur quartier riche s'appelle _Upper East Side_, je me sens comme à la maison !

Dan, qui tenait négligemment son téléphone dans une main et une glace dans l'autre, éclata de rire.

- Oui c'est ça, au _Four Seasons Miami_. L'hôtel est sympa, et Nate a insisté pour payer une suite avec jacuzzi. Très sympa !

Nate réprima une grimace. Ravi de l'apprendre ! Car, le moins que l'on pût dire, c'était que le soleil radieux qui inondait Miami ne parvenait pas à réchauffer les rapports entre Dan et lui. Depuis le départ de la galerie la veille, il s'était montré froid et distant, que ce soit dans l'avion ou à l'hôtel.

Mais que lui reprochait-il au juste ? D'avoir osé parler à Jenny ? Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il l'avait simplement vue énervée et bouleversée, et il avait essayé de l'aider. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, et ce bien avant leur histoire... Leur histoire qu'il avait été étouffée dans l'œuf, par amitié pour Dan. Mais de là à ne pas pouvoir parler à Jenny sans que cela crée un incident diplomatique... Il ne fallait pas exagérer !

Jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin, il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait raccroché. Ca tombait bien, il avait besoin d'un remontant, et vite : il n'était que quinze heures, et la perspective de devoir passer le reste de la journée avec Grincheux n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

- Ca te tente ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le premier bar venu.

Dan se contenta d'un grognement, qu'il décida de prendre pour un oui. Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Et puis, peut-être rencontrerait-il là-bas une présence plus agréable, voire vraiment plus agréable ? Ca valait la peine d'essayer.

Ouvrant la porte, Nate découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans une des centaines de bars salsa qui florissaient en ville. Parfait ! Il s'attabla à une des hautes tables en zinc et, alpaguant la première serveuse venue, lui commanda deux téquilas.

Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Dan pendant les quelques minutes d'attente, se bornant à chercher des yeux une fille qui serait suffisamment jolie pour l'aider à penser à autre chose. Mais l'endroit était quasiment désert, et il le resterait sans doute jusqu'aux premières heures de la nuit. Nate poussa un soupir résigné. Fort heureusement, la serveuse choisit ce moment pour apporter leurs consommations. Nate leva son verre et Dan lui rendit la politesse, les lèvres pincées. Nate leva les yeux au ciel et avala son verre cul sec. Dan en fit autant et, comme la veille, manqua de s'étouffer.

Nate ne put réprimer un petit sourire, qui fit sortir Dan de ses gonds :

- Quoi ?

Nate fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton agressif de son ami.

- Rien...

- Si, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! s'exclama Dan, le regard noir. C'est parce que j'ai toussé, c'est ça ? Tu te crois plus fort que moi ?

Nate, éberlué, hocha la tête.

- Tu délires complètement Dan !  
- Mais oui c'est ça... Mademoiselle !

Un doigt tendu en l'air, il apostrophait la serveuse qui bavardait avec un client quelques tables plus loin.

- Vous voudrez bien nous apporter une rangée de douze téquilas s'il vous plaît ?

Se tournant vers Nate, il retrouva son air dur et reprit :

- On va voir qui est le plus fort...  
- Tu es complètement ridicule Dan ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Il me prend que j'en ai marre de toujours passer pour la fillette de la bande ! J'en ai marre qu'on n'écoute jamais ce que je dis ! Que ce soit Serena, toi ou Jenny, c'est toujours pareil !

Soudain Nate comprit. Alors c'était donc ça ? C'était à cause de Jenny ?

Une colère sourde s'insinua en lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être parce que l'attitude de Dan était injuste, peut-être parce que son silence depuis le départ l'avait blessé. Peut-être parce que l'affaire Jenny n'avait jamais été réglée, et qu'il avait toujours dû contenir en lui son ressentiment. Ressentiment. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Rancune même.

- Très bien, murmura Nate. Tu l'auras cherché...


	13. Chapter 13

Allongée sur un transat, Blair sirotait un jus de fruits pressés en contemplant l'océan turquoise. Comme la veille, le ciel était dégagé et, quoiqu'il ne fût que neuf heures du matin, le soleil resplendissait déjà. Un immense voilier voguait à l'horizon et Blair suivait sa course tranquille en réfléchissant.

Carter jouait forcément la comédie. Il s'y prenait bien, certes, mais elle voyait clair dans son jeu ... expérience oblige. Et elle ne laisserait pas Serena tomber dans le piège, il en était hors de question. Mais c'était tout juste : la veille encore, elle avait surpris les regards complices que ces deux-là avaient échangés au restaurant et elle s'était d'ailleurs assurée que chacun dorme dans sa chambre attitrée avant d'aller elle-même se coucher. Mais dès son réveil, sa décision était prise : elle allait prendre Carter à son propre piège, le faire tomber dans ses filets afin de prouver à Serena qu'il se jouait d'elle. Bien sûr, elle n'irait pas jusqu'au bout. Enfin, juste assez pour que Serena ouvre les yeux.

Entendant un bruit de pas derrière elle, Blair se leva précipitamment et ôta à la va-vite son peignoir en soie. Elle se rassit à la hâte sur son transat, pliant une jambe pour que sa nuisette dévoile le haut de ses cuisses. Elle réajusta ses lunettes de soleil Dior sur le bout de son nez et n'eut que le temps d'insérer la paille de son jus de fruits dans sa bouche avant que Carter ne sorte sur la terrasse.

- Déjà debout ? s'étonna-t-il.

Blair poussa un long soupir las et passa une main sensuelle dans sa chevelure.

- Oui, ce décalage d'horaire me donne le vertige...

- Il est quinze heures à New York, c'est normal que tu sois déboussolée... la rassura Carter.

Blair fit une petite moue. Non seulement Carter ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à son corps à moitié nu, mais en plus il se montrait courtois. Bizarre...

- Je te trouve bien prévenant ce matin, remarqua-t-elle.

- J'ai promis à Serena de faire des efforts te concernant. Je compte tenir ma promesse...

Blair releva ses lunettes de soleil et lui décocha un sourire aguicheur.

- Tu es sûr que c'est la seule raison ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Certain.

Et sans plus la regarder, il se dirigea vers la desserte du room-service et se servit un café noir. Tandis qu'il le sirotait à petites gorgées en regardant l'horizon, le visage de Blair se tordit en une grimace : raté... Il allait falloir y aller un peu plus fort si elle voulait le faire craquer. Parce que s'il pensait sincèrement la berner aussi facilement, il se trompait ! Et puis elle le connaissait bien, lui et ses points faibles. Carter était aussi fasciné par le dos des femmes que Chuck ne pouvait l'être par leur nuque.

Au souvenir de Chuck, elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête : pas maintenant... Il y avait plus urgent à régler.

- Carter ?

- Hum ?

- Le soleil est déjà brûlant... Tu voudrais bien me passer de la crème solaire ?

Les sourcils arqués, Carter se tourna vers Blair. Celle-ci, allongée sur le ventre, avait baissé sa nuisette au niveau de sa taille, si bien que son dos s'offrait à son regard. Un dos magnifique, où les côtes et les omoplates ressortaient finement derrière la peau douce et halée. Il avala sa salive et, mû par une irrésistible envie de la toucher, vint se camper derrière elle.

- Bien sûr...

Tandis qu'il débouchait le flacon, Blair sourit : ah le coup de la crème solaire ! Aussi vieux que le monde, et pourtant toujours aussi efficace ! Elle imaginait déjà les frissons qui allaient le parcourir lorsque ses doigts toucheraient le crin de sa peau... A quel point ses mains se délecteraient du contact soyeux... A quelle vitesse ses lèvres auraient envie de caresser à leur tour la peau déli...

- Aïe !

- Désolé ! Je vais y aller moins fort...

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ? Loin des caresses, les mains de Carter étaient dures, appuyant rudement sur la peau pour que la crème pénètre plus rapidement. Il agissait comme un père badigeonnant son enfant sur une plage, pas comme un amant caressant l'objet de ses désirs !

- Voilà, conclut-il.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle se redressa, plaquant sa nuisette contre elle pour qu'elle ne dévoile pas sa poitrine, et regarda Carter. A nouveau plongé dans la contemplation du paysage, ce dernier n'avait absolument pas l'air tourmenté. Il devait mentir, forcément... Et il y avait un moyen très facile de s'en assurer. Les mots mentent, pas le corps. Le regard de Blair descendit le long du corps masculin, du débardeur blanc au léger pantalon en lin, et s'arrêta au niveau qui lui apprendrait combien elle l'avait excité.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien ! Pas la moindre trace, pas le moindre indice ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Normalement ça démarrait au quart de tour avec lui !

- Bonjour tout le monde ! scanda la voix chantante de Serena.

Tournant la tête en sa direction, Blair découvrit sa meilleure amie vêtue d'un long tee-shirt et d'un short en coton qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Les cheveux emmêlés, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, Serena s'approcha de Blair et l'enlaça.

- Comment vas-tu ce matin ma jolie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, répondit sèchement Blair en jetant un regard mauvais à Carter.

Serena se tourna vers le jeune homme. Les yeux brillants, celui-ci ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Rien du tout ! s'offusqua-t-il. J'ai été un parfait gentleman !

- C'est vrai ? demanda Serena en se tournant vers Blair.

Blair plissa les yeux. Quelque chose avait changé en Carter... Mais quoi ?

- Oui c'est vrai. - Bon, dans ce cas je vais prendre une douche, bailla Serena. Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer pendant les dernières minutes du match...

C'est lorsque Serena disparut dans le salon que Blair comprit ce qui avait changé chez Carter. Elle pouffa de rire et, plaçant une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte, se força à détourner les yeux de son entrejambe...


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsque l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, Lily eut un léger mouvement de surprise. Elle sourit de sa bêtise et, replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, s'exclama :

- Charles ! Tu m'as fait peur...

- Bonjour Lily, sourit faiblement Chuck.

La jeune femme sortit de l'ascenseur mais, au lieu de laisser suffisamment de place pour que Chuck puisse y entrer, elle se planta au contraire devant lui. Les portes se refermèrent dans son dos, tandis que Chuck, imperturbable, semblait attendre la suite des événements.

- Tu tombes bien, je voulais justement te parler.

- Je suis pressé, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix morne. Jenny m'attend pour les préparatifs du mariage.

- Oh ! s'exclama Lily, arrondissant sa bouche un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ca se passe bien ?

- A merveille...

Le visage toujours inexpressif, Chuck appuya sur le bouton et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

- Charles, attends !

Lily fit mine de poser sa main sur le torse du jeune homme mais se retint au dernier instant.

- Ecoute... Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été difficiles pour toi, je veux dire...

- Merci Lily, mais je ne veux pas en parler.

Il fit mine de la dépasser, mais Lily fit un nouveau signe de la main pour l'en empêcher.

- Je sais Charles, seulement... Ne fais pas payer à Jenny ton mal-être, veux-tu ? Elle n'y est pour rien...

- Je sais.

Cette fois-ci, Lily ne tenta pas de le retenir lorsqu'il fit mine d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Elle fit volte-face et vit son fils adoptif appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il était si pâle...

- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle tandis que les portes se refermaient.


	15. Chapter 15

Cette chaleur, était-elle due aux trente-neuf degrés ambiants ou aux trente-neuf degrés de la téquila ?

Dan essuya les gouttelettes de sueur qui perlaient sur son visage, observant la serveuse qui déposait la sixième tournée sur la table. Elle se croyait à une épreuve de sprint aux Jeux Olympiques ou quoi ? Elle aurait pu prendre son temps pour l'apporter…. Le temps que sa tête tourne un peu moins par exemple… Ou encore que son estomac lui fasse moins l'effet de voyager sur un navire en pleine tempête…

- Un problème, Dan ?

Dan releva la tête et découvrit le sourire en coin de son acolyte.

- Aucun, Nate.

Il prit un nouveau verre, le vingtième, et le figea en l'air quelques instants. Nate l'imita et, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, l'avala d'un coup. Dan passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, déglutissant avec difficulté. Mais sentant le regard de Nate peser sur lui, il l'avala.

Une fois encore, une multitude de flammèches incandescentes lui brûla la gorge, une foule de piques perfora son œsophage. Il plaqua l'arête de son pouce sur son menton et toussa le plus discrètement possible. Il avait réussi. Posant son verre, il toisa Nate avec une pointe de défi. En face, celui-ci grimaçait.

Ah ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ça hein ? Lui, Nathaniel Archibald, meilleur ami de Chuck Bass, fumant et buvant depuis ses onze ans, se faire défier par un petit bonhomme de Brooklyn qui non seulement avait ingurgité son premier verre d'alcool deux ans plus tôt, mais qui en plus tenait la route ?

C'était tout le problème avec Nate. A priori, il passait pour le gentil garçon bien propret, ouvert aux autres, et ce qu'importait leur origine sociale. Mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Pas du tout même… En fait, il ne revenait vers les « pauvres » que lorsque son propre monde lui tournait le dos. D'abord avec Vanessa quand il avait appris la trahison de Blair et Chuck un an plus tôt. Mais, les choses s'arrangeant avec Chuck, exit Vanessa ! Sauf que quelques mois plus tard, le voilà qui se retrouve à la rue ; aucune importance, Jenny est là pour lui remonter le moral, puis Vanessa ! Cette fois-ci, tout semble fonctionner comme sur des roulettes. Mais c'est sans compter sur sa famille qui décide inopinément de lui ré-ouvrir les bras… Et alors bye bye Vanessa, bonjour Blair, stage et Colombia !

Et voilà que maintenant que ses plans estivaux ne se déroulaient pas comme il le voulait, il tentait de remettre le couvert avec sa sœur ? Non, mais pour qui les prenait-il ? Pour des marionnettes à utiliser quand les joujoux de luxe étaient cassés ? Et une fois que le service après-vente ramènerait en parfait état ses précieux objets, il remettrait les vilains pantins au placard ? Hors de question !

Jenny avait souffert de leur rupture, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle était fragile, et Dan la soupçonnait d'être encore secrètement attirée par Nate. Mais elle était aveugle, elle ne voyait pas qu'il se servirait d'elle avant de lui briser le cœur … une fois encore !

Relevant la tête, il remarqua que Nate ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, cherchant apparemment à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa cervelle. Comme s'il ne le savait pas… Bien sûr qu'il était conscient de la manière dont il utilisait les gens qui n'étaient pas de son univers ! Bien sûr ! Mais c'en était terminé. Il ne le laisserait plus faire…

Levant son vingt-et-unième verre, Dan l'avala d'une traite. Et cette fois-ci sans broncher.


	16. Chapter 16

**Votre thé vous sera-t-il servi âpre ou sucré, Melle Humphrey ? Car si Chuck Bass peut être de miel, ces jours-ci il son humeur semble plutôt amère ! Je me délecte déjà du cocktail explosif de votre rendez-vous. Alors : plutôt **_**Sex on the beach**_** ou **_**Bloody Mary**_** ? Réponse à venir!**

Les doigts de Jenny tambourinaient nerveusement la table. 15h57. Chuck n'allait plus tarder.

Une dernière fois, l'adolescente répéta dans sa tête le discours qu'elle avait minutieusement préparé :

« Bonjour Chuck, assieds-toi. Bien... Ecoute, il va falloir mettre certaines choses au point. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui t'arrive et, très sincèrement, je m'en contrefiche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'as aucun droit de me traiter ainsi, parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Non non, ne m'interromps pas, je n'ai pas terminé ! Car je voudrais te rappeler que c'est TOI qui as voulu abuser de moi il y a deux ans. Et, alors que c'est TOI qui devrais te sentir gêné, c'est TOI qui me traites comme l'ennemie... Le monde à l'envers ! Et ça, ça commence à bien faire ! Alors tu vas fermer ton clapet deux secondes et garder pour toi tes réflexions parce que, cette fois, c'est MOI qui prends les commandes. Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu as très bien entendu ! Oui oui, c'est bien « Little J. » qui te parle ainsi ! Parce que tu vois, si toi tu te fiches de ce mariage comme d'une guigne, ce n'est pas mon cas. Lily n'a peut-être aucune importance à tes yeux et c'est ton problème, mais il n'empêche qu'il s'agit aussi de mon père. Alors, que ça te plaise ou non, je compte tout mettre en œuvre pour que ce jour soit le plus beau de… »

- Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Sursautant sur sa chaise, Jenny leva les yeux et découvrit Chuck de l'autre côté de la table. Impeccable dans son costume en nylon gris, celui-ci lui souriait gentiment. Gentiment ? C'est avec une expression confuse que Jenny hocha la tête.

- Jenny, reprit Chuck en s'asseyant, nous devons parler.

Encore une fois, son timbre rocailleux tendait vers le velours. Jenny n'avait entendu cette voix qu'une seule fois. C'était quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait présenté ses excuses. A demi-mots, bien sûr. Chuck Bass ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle preuve de faiblesse.

- Jenny, je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

Le visage de la jeune fille passa de la confusion à l'ébahissement. Elle se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur, bouche bée, yeux hagards. Le regard de Chuck au contraire était perçant, comme s'il souhaitait de toutes ses forces pénétrer son âme.

- Pour une raison personnelle, j'ai été amené à réfléchir sur … toi. Et j'ai réalisé que mon attitude ce matin n'avait pas été correcte. Je crois que…

Chuck Bass hésitant ! Chuck Bass cherchant ses mots face à elle, Jenny Humphrey, lycéenne dont le pied-à-terre se situait à Brooklyn ! Elle ne pouvait pas y croire…

- Je crois que tu n'as jamais pris au sérieux les excuses que je t'ai présentées il y a quelques mois.

- Tu ne t'es jamais réellement excusé…

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, elle n'avait pu les contrôler. Rougissant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Jenny baissa la tête tandis que Chuck fronçait les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Une chose de plus à me faire pardonner dans ce cas.

Mais c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux ! Bon sang, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rougisse ? Où était passée sa belle assurance, son discours si bien préparé ? Ce mec avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens… Mais quel était son secret ?

- Jenny ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et découvrit le sourire en coin que Chuck lui adressait.

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, articula-t-il avec soin. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Enfin sauf mon habituelle humeur massacrante…

- Disons que ça fait partie de ton charme ?

Le sourire de Chuck s'élargit.

- Merci. Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été …

Son sourire s'évanouit et il se pinça légèrement les lèvres.

- … évidents. Mais je compte tout mettre en œuvre pour que notre collaboration soit fructueuse.

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, souffla Jenny, mais qu'en sera-t-il à ma prochaine gaffe ?

- Jenny, susurra Chuck en contractant les mâchoires, je reconnais avoir beaucoup de défauts. Mais sache que lorsque Chuck Bass s'engage dans quelque chose, il va jusqu'au bout.

Pour une raison inconnue, son visage se tordit en une grimace. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Après d'interminables secondes, il secoua la tête et poursuivit :

- Qui plus est, l'enjeu est de taille. Ce mariage représente beaucoup pour Lily. Et Lily…

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son siège, son regard se perdant dans le lointain. Une fois encore, Jenny prit garde à ne pas interrompre son silence. Enfin, Chuck se tourna vers elle et, une flamme malicieuse dansant dans ses pupilles, lui tendit une main par-dessus la table.

- Alors ? Marché conclus ?


	17. Chapter 17

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- Pour la dixième fois Serena, un entretien d'embauche dure un peu plus que cinq minutes… soupira Blair. Et arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis !

Serena lança un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant derrière elle, et épia les alentours.

Personne.

Elle poussa un soupir mi-résigné mi-exaspéré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait bon sang ?

Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule et Serena détourna la tête.

- Blair a raison Serena, murmura Carter, tu devrais te calmer… Elle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, et avec de bonnes nouvelles, j'en suis sûr…

- Mais qu'est-ce tu en sais toi ? cria Serena, se libérant d'un geste de son étreinte.

Carter, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blair qui haussa les épaules.

- Laisse-la, elle finira par se calmer… temporisa la brunette en retournant aussitôt à sa manucure. Serena n'a plus toute sa tête lorsqu'elle est sous pression… Tiens, comme le jour de la remise des diplômes, où elle s'est mise à traquer Gossip Girl à cause d'une énième rumeur… Où alors lorsqu'elle s'est éloignée de Dan parce que Georgina était revenue… Oh ! Et sans oublier la fois où elle a disparu après avoir couché avec mon petit-ami bien sûr…

- Blair, ça suffit! l'apostropha Serena, avant de revenir à Carter. Quoique dise Blair, ça ne change rien ! Depuis deux semaines tu me répètes que tout va bien se passer, que je vais retrouver mon père, là, incessamment sous peu… « Encore un peu de patience Serena ! », « On touche au but Serena ! »

Serena déambulait désormais dans la pièce, faisant de grands gestes qui brassaient l'air lourd de ce milieu de journée.

- Et finalement, de quelle utilité m'as-tu été ? Hein ? Parce que, si le plan fonctionne et que je peux effectivement entrer en contact avec mon père, ce sera uniquement grâce à Blair ! Avant qu'elle n'arrive, on aurait presque dit que tu faisais tout pour reporter notre enquête ! Parce qu'il s'agit de ça hein ? En fait, tu ne veux PAS que je retrouve mon père !

- Serena…

Les mains tendues en direction de la jeune femme, Carter s'approchait du chaton sauvage à petits pas, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il reprit d'une voix encore plus douce :

- Tu sais pertinemment que c'est faux… Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu retrouves ton père, pourquoi aurais-je pris la peine d'engager un détective privé ? Pourquoi serais-je venu te donner ces informations ? Pourquoi t'aurais-je accompagné ici, à l'autre bout du monde ?

- Mais justement ! hurla Serena de sa voix fluette. Il fallait que je sache pour lui, histoire que mon envie de le voir grandisse encore, jusqu'à me rendre malheureuse !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, murmura Carter. Et tu le sais…

- Pas du tout ! s'emporta Serena. Même Blair a repéré ton petit jeu !

Blair ouvrit la bouche et, tendant un doigt en l'air, essaya d'intervenir :

- En fait Serena…

Elle ne put terminer : trois petits coups résonnèrent à la porte. Les acolytes se regardèrent un instant en silence, soudain tétanisés. Enfin, Blair se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

De l'autre côté de la porte, une silhouette féminine tendit un trousseau de clés à bout de bras.

- Vous savez que je ne décevrrrai jamais Miss Blairrr… triompha Dorota, une immense paire de lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez.

Le visage de Blair se fendit en un large sourire et, joignant les paumes de ses mains, elle se tourna vers Serena :

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait faire appel à une véritable professionnelle !

Serena baissa la tête, expirant doucement toute la pression accumulée. Enfin… Enfin on lui donnait le précieux sésame qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. Mais qui eût cru que ce serait Dorota qui le lui apporterait ?

- Tout va bien Miss Serrrena ? demanda la gouvernante.

Avec un doux sourire, Serena s'approcha de Dorota. Elle l'enlaça, à la grande surprise de cette dernière qui, raide comme une planche, ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oui Dorota… Grâce à vous. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante…

Les lèvres de Dorota s'arquèrent en un sourire ravi, et elle tapota rapidement le dos de Serena qui recula.

- Bien… souffla-t-elle. On va pouvoir passer à la seconde partie du plan. Blair, tu es prête ?

- Toujours quand il s'agit de séduction… minauda la brunette en papillonnant des yeux.

Elle se leva et suivit Serena à la porte, Dorota sur les talons. Carter récupéra sa veste et, la passant par-dessus son épaule, leur emboîta le pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? demanda sèchement Serena.

Carter s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, hochant rapidement la tête pour signaler son incompréhension.

- Je t'accompagne ! C'est bien ce qui était prévu non ?

- J'ai changé d'avis, annonça Serena d'une voix froide.

Dorota se pencha vers Blair et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- L'ancienne Miss Serrrena est de retourrr, miss Blairrr?

- Chut… lui intima la jeune femme, ne lâchant pas le spectacle des yeux.

Le bras de Carter tomba lourdement, laissant sa veste traîner par terre.

- Serena, tu n'es pas sérieuse…

- Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieuse Carter. Cette histoire ne te concerne plus. Tu peux partir… Non, mieux : je veux que tu partes.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Serena lui tourna le dos. Son visage fermé ne laissait pas transparaître le moindre signe de regret.


	18. Chapter 18

Le numéro 33 lui avait toujours porté malheur... S'il avalait ce verre-là, il allait vomir, foi de Dan Humphrey ! Ou peut-être sombrer dans un coma éthylique ? L'espace d'un instant, il imagina la tête que ferait son père en apprenant que son fils siii mâture, siii responsable, avait subi un lavage d'estomac... Ah ah, ce serait drôle ! Non ?

Oups, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir les idées très claires... La phase euphorique entre le vingt-troisième et le trente-et-unième verre était bel et bien révolue. Là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui. Son royaume pour un lit !

*****

Tout était flou... De l'autre côté de la table, il n'y avait plus un mais trois Dan Humphrey. Heu... Ca voulait dire que Dan en était à son quatre-vingt-treizième verre alors ? Nate ne savait plus très bien.

Il se frotta les yeux puis battit rapidement des paupières. Ah, il n'y avait plus que deux Dan... C'était mieux. Heu... Mais mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient-là déjà, au fait ?

*****

- Dis Dan, tu te rappelles pourquoi on est là déjà ? demanda Nate, à moitié avachi sur la table.

Dan, qui somnolait sur son tabouret, releva précipitamment la tête et regarda, confus, autour de lui.

- Heu... Je crois que... Heu...

Le jeune brun se frotta la tête.

- En fait je sais plus trop... reconnut-il.

Il continua à réfléchir quelques instants, mais sa cervelle était résolument vide. Trop d'alcool, plus de place pour les idées sûrement... Il se contenta donc de supputer :

- On a un truc à oublier ?

Nate contracta le menton, si bien que ses lèvres s'épaissirent en une moue peu avenante.

- Ben non, j'crois pas... Ou alors on fait un jeu ?

Dan, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres, leva un doigt philosophe :

- Ah ça, ça m'étonnerait pas ! Les deux vieux copains qui se retrouvent à faire les quatre cents coups ! Je suis même sûr que c'est toi qui as lancé l'idée !

Nate éclata de rire :

- Pour sûr ! Parce que tu sais quoi... Ben nous deux, on fait la paire mon pote... Et franchement, j'espère que l'année prochaine, même si on va pas à la même fac, on gardera le contact.

Dan se leva et, une main sur le cœur, se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Pour sûr, vieux frère !

Nate se leva et, titubant, rejoignit Dan. Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent et se donnèrent des tapes qui se voulaient viriles dans le dos.

- Et puis de toute façon, reprit Dan, on est déjà presque frères hein ! J'ai même déjà vécu chez toi !

Sans crier gare, le visage de Dan se décomposa. Nate fronça les sourcils. Ben qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ? Il avait seulement rappelé le bon vieux temps, celui qui n'était lié qu'à de super souvenirs ! Lui dormant sur le canapé où il manquait deux lattes, Dan préparant son habituel café imbuvable, Jenny le découvrant à moitié nu dans la salle de...

- Jenny ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Nate fronça aussitôt les yeux d'un air féroce. Dan, à quelques centimètres, lui rendit aussitôt la pareille. Un silence s'installa quelques minutes, chaque mâle toisant sans ciller l'autre du regard.

- Comment ai-je pu oublier que tout ça était ta manière de la garder pour toi tout seul ? demanda Nate.

- Comment ai-je pu oublier que tout ça était ma manière de protéger ma petite sœur ? demanda Dan.

- La protéger ! s'exclama Nate. T'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas retirer sa burqa oui !

Il se retrouva projeté à terre : Dan lui labourait l'abdomen de coups de poings.


	19. Chapter 19

- Tu crois qu'elle va repasser par ici ? demanda le jeune homme blond en inspectant avidement les alentours.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre chemin entre les bungalows et la piscine… répondit son voisin quadragénaire aux tempes grisonnantes. Mais de toute façon, te fais pas d'illusion mon p'tit Devon : ce sourire, il était pour moi.

- Mais bien sûr ! Dans tes rêves Brett ! Tu as presque l'âge d'être son père !

Le dénommé Brett donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule dudit Devon et rétorqua :

- Tu crois que George Clooney prend son café au lit avec ta grand-mère ?

Devon était prêt à lui rétorquer que George Clooney, lui, n'avait pas de poignée d'amour, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un mouvement au détour du chemin.

Il poussa un sifflement admiratif : la jolie brunette de tout à l'heure était encore plus sexy qu'auparavant, si c'était possible... Elle avait troqué sa robe blanche pour un paréo turquoise qu'elle avait négligemment noué autour de ses hanches, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine ronde et ferme dans son maillot de bain noir encore mouillé.

- De mieux en mieux… s'enthousiasma Brett, un sourire libidineux aux lèvres.

Comme dans une publicité, la déesse semblait avancer au ralenti, ajoutant à la sensualité de la scène. Elle se mouvait avec une grâce indicible, ses longues jambes fines encore rallongées par ses talons aiguilles.

- Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi… supplia Devon entre ses dents.

La fille commença à tourner la tête.

- Oui, c'est ça, par ici… Allez, encore un peu princesse…

Enfin, la brunette croisa son regard. Le visage du jeune homme se fendit en un large sourire. Toujours au ralenti, la déesse le regarda un instant avant de lui rendre un sourire éclatant. Elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son front et secoua la tête, libérant son opulente chevelure qui gonfla dans la brise légère.

- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas Brett, s'il te plaît… murmura Devon, les yeux grand ouverts. Ou alors, si je rêve, fais en sorte que je ne me réveille jamais…

- Pas touche Minus : elle est à moi. Une nana comme ça, il lui faut un homme, un vrai. Pas un gosse tout juste sorti de son berceau, grommela Brett.

La brunette se rapprochait peu à peu. Et c'est lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas d'eux que l'inconcevable se produisit : elle leur décocha un clin d'œil !

Devon eut l'impression de défaillir, Brett de son côté bomba le torse. Leur attitude sembla plaire à la jeune fille : la tête penchée légèrement en arrière, elle éclata de rire. Mais sa posture la déséquilibra et elle tomba sur le parterre fleuri.

Brett et Devon se jetèrent un coup d'œil, avant de s'élancer d'un seul mouvement à sa rescousse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau, la jeune fille se massait la cheville, l'expression douloureuse peinte sur son visage ne parvenant pas à gommer la finesse de ses traits.

- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? demanda Devon, essoufflé par sa course.

Il fut projeté en arrière par Brett qui tendit la main à la brunette.

- Laissez-moi vous aider à vous relever, charmante créature… susurra-t-il.

- Je vous remercie, lui répondit la jeune fille d'une voix légèrement idiote. Mais je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville…

Elle leva des yeux implorants vers les deux hommes.

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle ne peut pas se lever, crétin ! s'énerva Devon, profitant de l'occasion pour remonter en selle. Je me permets de me présenter : agent Devon Penn. Et voici mon coéquipier Brett Carson.

En prononçant ces mots, le jeune homme blond avait bombé le torse, visiblement fier d'énoncer son titre à la jeune demoiselle en détresse. Mais l'effet ne fut pas celui escompté : la jeune fille pâlit, et c'est d'une voix blanche qu'elle balbutia :

- A… Agents ?

- Oui, rigola Devon. Nous travaillons au FBI. Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

La jeune fille déglutit.

- Blair Waldorf, murmura-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

A quelques centaines de mètres, deux silhouettes féminines se glissaient à l'intérieur du bungalow que les deux agents gardaient quelques minutes plus tôt.


	20. Chapter 20

- Et que je ne vous revoie pas traîner dans le coin ! hurla la serveuse en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Dan et Nate se jetèrent un coup d'œil assassin mais, avisant le regard choqué des passants, reportèrent leur attention sur leur propre tenue.

La veste en jean de Dan était partiellement déchirée, dévoilant des pans du tee-shirt violet qu'il portait en-dessous. Pas grave, pensa-t-il en s'observant dans la vitrine d'un magasin : au moins c'était en accord avec son œil au beurre noir !

De son côté, Nate observait les griffures qui lacéraient ses bras de part en part. Il faudrait que Dan apprenne à se battre autrement que comme une fillette, pensa-t-il.

Soudain, les vapeurs d'alcool se dissipèrent et un souvenir lointain s'imposa à son esprit : Chuck, se réveillant un beau matin dans sa chambre d'hôtel, un joli cocard résultant de l'intervention de Dan pour sauver sa petite sœur…

- Tu n'as pas voulu me faire mal… murmura-t-il.

Dan se tourna vers lui en réajustant le col de sa veste.

- Pardon ?

- Je dis que tu n'as pas voulu véritablement me cogner… répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. Lorsqu'il s'agit de ta sœur, tu peux te montrer beaucoup plus violent. Tu t'es retenu…

Dan s'arrêta net. Il observa un instant Nate, dans le silence le plus total. Enfin, il détourna la tête et entreprit de réajuster les manches de sa veste.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles…

- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! s'emporta Nate. Tu t'es retenu, parce qu'au fin fond de toi tu sais que tu as tort…

- Je n'ai pas tort ! hurla Dan.

Nate eut un mouvement de recul. Dan poursuivit :

- Je sais très bien ce que tu fais Nate ! Tu n'es pas satisfait de ton monde en ce moment, alors tu veux rejoindre le nôtre ! Je sais exactement ce que c'est, crois-moi. Ne suis-je pas « l'insider » ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Il reprit d'une voix tranchante :

- Mais il y a une différence entre toi et moi, et une différence de taille : c'est que moi j'essaie de mêler ces deux mondes, alors que toi tu passes de l'un à l'autre comme une girouette, nous utilisant comme des pantins. Et ce peu importent les dommages collatéraux !

- Les … dommages collatéraux ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- De Jenny ! rugit Dan.

Nate fronça les sourcils. Jenny… Encore et toujours, on en revenait à elle. Tel un mur infranchissable, une barrière invisible qui les séparait, inévitablement.

- Elle en a assez bavé, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à nouveau !

- Parce que tu crois que moi je veux qu'elle souffre ? s'emporta Nate.

Surpris par la spontanéité de sa réponse, Dan se tut. Nate en profita pour enchainer :

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que Jenny a souffert à cause de moi ? Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait ? Et tu crois vraiment que je veux la rendre malheureuse ? Allez Dan, tu me connais mieux que ça…

Il toisa son adversaire un instant. Il était en colère : c'était trop facile ! Oui, trop facile de lui mettre tous les torts sur son dos !

- La vérité Dan c'est que tu te mets des œillères pour oublier ton propre rôle dans toute cette affaire !

Ce fut au tour de Dan de froncer les sourcils.

- Oh ! Ne prends pas cet air surpris s'il te plaît ! J'ai rompu avec Jenny, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi Dan ? Parce que tu étais là, et qu'il m'a fallu choisir entre toi et elle !

- Tu déformes la réalité ! Tu as rompu parce que tu n'as pas aimé sa revanche sur Vanessa…

- Je te parle de avant ça ! cria Nate. Avant, le jour où j'ai quitté l'appartement ! Pourquoi suis-je parti ? Hein Dan ? Pourquoi ?

Dan ouvrit la bouche. Il semblait tétanisé.

- C'est toi qui as fait souffrir Jenny. C'est toi qui l'as fait souffrir en m'éloignant d'elle.

Dan avait baissé la tête et regardait désormais ses chaussures. Nate le contempla un instant. Il n'arrêterait pas là… Oh que non… Il allait tout lui dire, tout. Reconnaître ses torts, mais lui faire admettre les siens aussi. Dan allait le haïr pour les mots qu'il allait dire… Mais tant pis, il allait mettre cartes sur table…

- Ce que tu dis à propos de mon côté girouette est vrai dans un sens, reconnut Nate d'une voix posée. Mais tu te trompes en partie… Car à vrai dire, je n'ai fait la girouette qu'avec Vanessa. Ce n'est que Vanessa vers qui je me tournais par défaut.

Tapis.

Nate déglutit, attendant l'explosion du meilleur ami de Ness. Mais rien ne vint… Dan continuait à fixer ses chaussures, obstinément. Dan vit là un signe d'encouragement, alors il poursuivit :

- Vanessa est une fille bien. Une fille sur qui je pouvais toujours compter, une fille qui savait me rendre heureux. Mais je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin pas vraiment…

Toujours rien.

- Mais toi Dan, toi… Tu n'as jamais été une « personne ressource ». Bien sûr que nous avons eu nos engueulades, nos hauts et nos bas ! Mais c'est normal, je m'engueule même avec Chuck ! C'est comme ça l'amitié. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se voit plus pendant un moment qu'on n'est plus amis.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. Il se mettait à nu, et il avait pleinement conscience de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se plaçait de lui-même : Dan pourrait réexploiter ces aveux à son avantage…

- Ce que tu as fait pour moi, cette année… Seul un ami pouvait le faire. Tu es mon ami Dan. Tu es même mon seul ami, avec Chuck.

Retenant son souffle, il observa son interlocuteur. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Bon sang, mais il avait besoin d'un électrochoc pour réagir ou quoi ? Très bien, dans ce cas…

- J'aimais Jenny.

Dan releva la tête, l'air ahuri. Enfin !

- J'aimais Jenny, Dan. Je l'aimais, pour de vrai. Elle n'était pas un passe-temps ou un « pantin » comme tu dis. Je la voulais. Vraiment. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis…

Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Dan ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Tant pis !

- Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis Serena.

La réaction fut immédiate : la bouche de Dan se tordit en une affreuse grimace.

- Sauf qu'avec Jenny, c'était différent, poursuivit Nate. Serena était une chimère, un rêve inaccessible, un fantasme… Jenny était bien réelle. Je voulais être avec elle, réellement. L'amener au restaurant, au cinéma… Je voulais être avec elle, chaque jour, chaque heure. Elle n'était pas un pantin Dan. J'étais le pantin. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, elle m'avait totalement désarçonné.

Dan ne grimaçait plus. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affaissés et une lueur triste valsait dans ses iris.

- Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire… finit Nate. Lorsque notre histoire à Jenny et moi s'est terminée, plus rien n'a été pareil. Parce que, avant, je cherchais avec Vanessa un parachute au monde de l'_Upper East Side_… Mais après Jenny… Après Jenny, Dan, c'est l'_Upper East Side _qui est devenu le parachute à Jenny.


	21. Chapter 21

Le bruit de la télévision résonnait en sourdine dans le hall d'entrée. Serena aurait été incapable de dire de quelle émission il s'agissait : ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et elle ne percevait que le bruit du sang qui affluait dans ses tempes. Elle fut soudain prise d'un vertige et s'agrippa à Dorota.

- Tout va bien Miss Serrrena ? s'inquiéta la petite femme replète.

- Oui... murmura Serena. Laissez-moi juste un instant, ça va passer…

Le grand moment était enfin arrivé. Elle avait toujours imaginé ces retrouvailles sur une plage, au soleil couchant, père et fille courant l'un vers l'autre pour mettre fin à la cruelle distance qui les avait trop longtemps séparés. Mais la réalité était tout autre : son père était là, au bout de ce couloir, regardant la télévision dans une pièce aux volets à demi-clos.

Idiote ! se morigéna-t-elle. Peu importe le cadre, ton père est là !

Se ressaisissant, elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança, le cœur battant, les genoux flageolant. Plus que trois pas… Plus que deux pas… Plus qu'un…

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent pour s'accoutumer à la pénombre de la pièce. Sur le canapé en osier, un homme lui tournait le dos. Ses cheveux coupés très court étaient poivre et sel. Dans son souvenir, son père était châtain. Mais après tout, quatre années avaient passé…

Sa gorge était tellement sèche et serrée qu'elle douta un instant de pouvoir prononcer le mot qu'elle n'avait pas dit depuis si longtemps…

- Papa ?

L'homme sur le sofa se raidit immédiatement. Après quelques secondes interminables, la silhouette élancée se dressa enfin et fit volte-face. Le cœur de Serena fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Papa !

- Serena !

Elle s'élança vers l'homme qui l'accueillit à bras grand ouverts. Fourrant sa tête contre la poitrine paternelle, Serena se mit à sangloter. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi… Le stress, l'émotion de ces retrouvailles, le chagrin accumulé depuis quatre longues années peut-être… Dans tous les cas, se laisser aller à pleurer dans ces bras familiers et inconnus à la fois était tout simplement libérateur… Son père caressait ses cheveux, la cajolant de la voix la plus douce qui lui avait jamais été donnée d'entendre… Cette voix qui avait chanté pour elle, qui lui avait lu des histoires… Elle l'avait presque oubliée. Comment était-il possible d'oublier une telle mélodie ?

Relevant la tête, Serena essuya ses yeux baignés de larmes. Elle voulait le voir, le voir jusqu'à ce que son image fût gravée sur sa rétine. Un souvenir que personne ne lui prendrait, jamais. Derrière la barbe nouvelle, elle retrouvait les traits délicats. Les rides autour de la bouche s'étaient creusées, ne mettant qu'un peu plus en valeur les dents blanches et les lèvres charnues. Il en était de même pour les pattes d'oie qui faisaient ressortir les teintes grises de ses yeux. Ses yeux… Ils avaient changé. Quoiqu'ils fussent plein de joie en l'instant présent, Serena n'y voyait plus la flamme ni la malice qui les habitaient encore quelques années plus tôt.

- Tu es tellement belle… souffla son père, admiratif.

La main posée sur la joue de sa fille, il la contemplait, plein d'extase.

- Normal, je te ressemble… murmura Serena en souriant.

Sa voix était encore tremblante. Quant à ses genoux, ils jouaient un peu moins des castagnettes, mais c'était tout juste… Elle replongea contre la poitrine de son père qui la berça doucement.

L'instant aurait été magique si une voix de crécelle n'avait pas tout à coup retenti :

- Mais lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi je vous dis !

Serena se tourna en direction de l'éclat de voix. Derrière Dorota qui essuyait ses larmes à l'aide d'un large mouchoir à carreaux, Blair apparut. Elle était fermement maintenue par deux hommes qui lui tenait chacun un bras.

- Brett, Devon… salua poliment son père. C'est bon, tout va bien. Vous pouvez la lâcher.

Les deux hommes libérèrent brutalement Blair de leur étreinte. Cette dernière leur adressa un regard noir, tout en massant ses bras douloureux.

- Espèces de brutes ! Je vais porter plainte ! se plaignit-elle.

- C'est ça ! se moqua l'homme le plus âgé et légèrement bedonnant. Mais tu le feras depuis la prison où tu ne manqueras pas d'être envoyée pour tentative de corruption sur deux agents fédéraux…

- Tentative de corruption ? se moqua Blair. S'il fallait emprisonner toutes les filles manipulant les hommes qui pensent davantage avec leur pénis qu'avec leur tête, nos prisons seraient pleines … monsieur l'agent !

- Stop ! intervint Keith. Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille, Serena.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Serena, bouche bée.

- Serena a réussi à retrouver ma trace, et visiblement son amie Blair a tout simplement voulu l'aider à entrer en contact avec moi…

Il adressa un sourire amusé à la brunette.

- Visiblement Blair, tu es toujours aussi fougueuse et déterminée…

Elle sembla prendre la remarque comme un compliment et, haussant un sourcil, adressa un sourire pincé aux deux hommes.

- Maintenant messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous laisser… Ma fille et moi avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Brett et Devon acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et sortirent de la pièce. Keith, tout sourire, se tourna vers Serena.

- Bon, et maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?

Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Bien loin de la petite fille qu'il avait cajolée quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune femme qui lui faisait face lui adressait un regard noir. La voix cassante, elle répondit :

- Mais bien entendu, je veux bien un thé avec des petits biscuits !

Keith fronça les sourcils, désarçonné.

- Papa ! Comment peux-tu faire comme si… Comme s'il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie ? Ce sont … des agents ? Des agents du FBI ?

Keith hocha la tête.

- Oh mon dieu… murmura Serena en reculant de quelques pas.

Ses yeux s'étaient voilés. Un mélange de peur, de rancœur et d'horreur les recouvraient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Serena, laisse-moi t'expliquer… Mais d'abord, sache que je suis désolé si je me suis montré maladroit. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, à ton retour... C'est si soudain pour moi ! Tu veux bien m'excuser ?

Serena ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le dévisageant un long moment, elle finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au canapé en osier.

- Je t'écoute…

Son père poussa un soupir et s'assit à son tour. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Blair et Dorota se faisaient aussi petites que possible. Blair pensa un instant à leur laisser un peu d'intimité… Elle secoua la tête : non. Après tout, son père était peut-être un dangereux criminel pour qu'il soit ainsi surveillé par le FBI ! Bon, d'accord, il était peu crédible que les Etats-Unis d'Amérique envoie un dangereux forçat en vacances aux îles Fidji plutôt que dans une prison de haute sécurité, mais quand même… Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, elle mourait d'envie de connaître le fin mot de l'affaire.

- C'est une très longue histoire… commença Keith.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répliqua Serena.

- Très bien… souffla son père. Tout a commencé il y a onze ans, en 1998. Tu étais sans doute trop jeune pour t'en rappeler, mais à l'époque, j'étais au creux de la vague. Je n'avais pas foncièrement besoin de travailler, j'avais amassé suffisamment d'argent pour le reste de mes jours. Mais j'aimais mon travail. Ou plutôt, pour être tout à fait franc, j'aimais la gloire. J'aimais être en haut de l'affiche.

Keith hocha la tête, désolé.

- Si tu savais combien je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière… Je serais resté avec vous, Lily, Eric et toi. J'aurais été heureux. Mais j'étais jeune et turbulent alors, je voulais revenir au sommet…

Keith jeta un coup d'œil à Serena. Imperturbable, celle-ci attendait froidement la suite.

- A cette époque, le président d'une grande maison de disques, Hank Pioneer, s'est rapproché de moi. Il voulait que je réalise le clip de certains des artistes qu'il manageait. Des jeunes qu'il voulait lancer pour commencer, mais de plus gros contrats pouvaient se profiler en cas de succès… Bien entendu, j'étais enchanté. Il était ma dernière chance de revenir et, j'ai honte de le dire aujourd'hui, mais je me suis mis à lui lécher les bottes. Si bien que le jour où il m'a demandé de venir filmer la « petite fête » qu'il organisait avec quelques amis proches, j'ai aussitôt accepté.

Keith s'arrêta un instant, semblant hésiter à poursuivre.

- Tu es grande maintenant, reprit-il finalement, je crois que je peux te parler de ce genre de choses… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dix-neuf ans !

- Ne t'éloigne pas du sujet s'il te plaît.

Encore une fois, la voix de Serena avait été glaciale. Son père réprima un frisson et poursuivit :

- Dans ce cas… En fait, cette « petite fête » n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une … orgie. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai été assez choqué, mais j'avais promis. Alors je l'ai fait. J'ai filmé leurs … ébats. Moi qui rêvais de gloire, je me retrouvais réalisateur de film X ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix…

Il jeta un regard suppliant à sa fille. En vain. Celle-ci restait de marbre.

- C'est le surlendemain de cette lugubre soirée que tout a basculé… En lisant le journal, j'ai appris qu'un corps non-identifié avait été retrouvé dans un bras de l'Hudson… Et cette fille, je la connaissais. C'était précisément celle avec qui Hank Pioneer avait passé le plus clair de la soirée deux jours plus tôt. J'ai paniqué, me demandant que faire… Je ne voyais que deux possibilités : le dénoncer à la police, auquel cas je pouvais dire adieu à mes précieux contrats… Ou bien me taire.

- Et tu as décidé de te taire…

- Oui.

Keith s'était attendu à une réaction violente de la part de sa fille. En fait, il lisait davantage de compassion que de colère dans ses yeux. Encouragé, il poursuivit :

- Mais tout ceci ne m'a pas empêché de ressasser, encore et encore… J'ai commencé à prendre des … « produits » qui me permettaient de m'évader. Je me renfermais sur moi-même, ce secret me bouffait de l'intérieur. C'est à ce moment-là que mon mariage avec ta mère a commencé à battre de l'aile… Sans compter que ce changement avait mis la puce à l'oreille à Hank. Un soir où j'étais particulièrement … « dans les vapes », il m'a poussé à avouer mon secret. Et à partir de ce moment-là, il a commencé à me faire chanter : si jamais je le dénonçais, il s'en prendrait à vous. A toi, à Eric, à ta mère ! Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? J'ai gardé le silence. Pendant très exactement six ans. Je me suis tu pendant six ans, au prix d'un divorce et d'un nombre incalculable de cure de désintoxication qui ont toutes lamentablement échoué.

Keith se leva et, évitant soigneusement le regard horrifié de sa fille, se dirigea vers le guéridon où reposait une carafe au contenu ambré. La débouchant, il se servit une rasade d'alcool dans un verre qu'il avala cul sec. Son verre vide dans la main, il continua :

- L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là si, il y a quatre ans, le service des stup' ne s'était pas intéressé à mon cas. J'étais au pied du mur, je risquais la prison. Alors je leur ai donné quelque chose de plus intéressant que ma modeste consommation et les quelques dépannages que j'avais pu fournir ici ou là : je leur ai donné Hank. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il s'intéressait à son compte, pour des malversations financières et du blanchiment d'argent, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le coincer. Alors un meurtre… C'était le rêve.

Débouchant à nouveau la carafe, il se resservit. Mais, cette fois, il se contenta de remuer son verre, admirant les reflets dorés de la boisson.

- Il a été décidé de me mettre dans le programme de protection des témoins. On m'a proposé de vous inclure mais j'ai refusé : je ne voulais pas vous couper de votre vie, de vos amis… Vous n'aviez pas à payer mes erreurs. Alors j'ai tout simplement disparu, sans la moindre explication.

Tournant la tête vers sa fille, il plongea son regard gris dans le sien :

- Crois-moi Serena, c'est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eue à faire de toute ma vie… Et je ne pouvais rien dire, pour ne pas vous mettre en danger. Depuis quatre ans, vous faites d'ailleurs l'objet d'une surveillance étroite du FBI. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas Brett et Devon reçoive d'ici peu la visite d'un de leurs collègues qui t'aura suivi ici.

Serena ne réagit pas. La bouche entrouverte, elle semblait tétanisée. Le cœur de Keith eut un raté : il fallait en finir, maintenant.

- Au début, il ne devait être question que d'un an. Deux, tout au plus… Le temps de lancer la procédure et que le procès ait lieu. Je serais revenu à la maison, je vous aurais tout expliqué et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre… Mais voilà : deux jours avant le procès, Hank a été jugé « mentalement incapable » pour cause de « grave dépression ». Tu te doutes bien qu'il allait très bien et qu'il avait tout simplement soudoyé l'expert psychiatrique… S'il avait été jugé à cette époque, il aurait été envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Et il se serait débrouillé pour finalement aboutir dans une maison de repos. Alors le procureur a décidé d'attendre… Je bouillonnais, tu peux me croire ! Normalement j'aurais dû vous retrouver quelques jours plus tard, et c'était impossible ! J'ai d'ailleurs pensé revenir, il y a un an, juste avant que ta mère ne se remarie. Mais le FBI m'en a dissuadé : Hank Pioneer avait le bras long, il aurait pu m'atteindre. Vous atteindre. Alors j'ai résisté, j'ai tenu bon, encore et encore… Et finalement, il y a trois mois, Hank Pioneer a été jugé apte par une troisième commission psychiatrique, un peu moins corrompue que les autres...

Enfin, Hank avala son verre et conclut :

- Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est que le procès s'ouvre demain à New York. Et dans environ dix jours, je comparaîtrai en tant que témoin. C'est-à-dire que dans quinze jours tout au plus je vous aurais retrouvé. Tous. Mais la patience n'a jamais été ton fort, n'est-ce pas Sery ?

Prononcer le surnom de sa petite fille lui fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'adrénaline. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, il se tourna vers elle, s'attendant à la voir éclater de son joli rire clair.

Mais Serena ne riait pas. Elle ne riait même pas du tout. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se leva. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui… Et ses yeux… Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- En fait, murmura-t-elle, tu es en train de me dire que mon père est un toxicomane lâche qui a abandonné sa famille pour sauver sa peau, c'est bien ça ?

La bouche de Keith s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Serena eut un sourire cruel.

- Je suis désolée monsieur, mais je crois qu'il y a méprise : vous n'êtes pas mon père… Jamais mon père n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Mon père était un homme bien.

Keith voulut parler, mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné. Ca n'arrivera plus, croyez-moi…

Et, sans lui accorder un dernier regard, Serena sortit. Keith voulut la suivre mais, arrivé au milieu de la pièce, un bras le retint.

- Non… murmura Blair. La suivre empirerait les choses…

Le père de Serena lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Croyez-moi, reprit-elle, je connais Serena. Et je sais très exactement ce dont elle a besoin, là maintenant…

Après une courte réflexion, Keith acquiesça faiblement de la tête.


	22. Chapter 22

- Tu sais, je commence vraiment à me demander si c'était une bonne idée…

- Nous en avons longuement discuté Lily. C'était la seule chose à faire.

- Oui mais tout de même… Jenny avait l'air tellement contrariée lorsque nous lui avons demandé de faire équipe avec Charles ! Forcer le cours des choses n'est pas toujours la bonne solution...

- … dit la mère qui a préféré envoyer sa fille en prison plutôt que la laisser aller au bout de ses choix, se gaussa Rufus.

Allongée sur le canapé, Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, et tu le sais. Ne revenons pas sur des sujets déplaisants, veux-tu ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut parfois laisser le temps au temps…

- Ca fait deux ans que cette histoire dure, rappela Rufus, et on ne peut pas dire que les choses aient beaucoup évolué…

- Oui mais Charles est d'humeur si … morose ces temps-ci. Moi-même je ne sais sur quel pied danser avec lui ! Alors Jenny…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jenny, elle sait se défendre. Et quand elle a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs…

- Le portrait craché de son père, sourit Lily avec un léger mouvement de tête vers Rufus.

Allongé à l'autre bout du canapé, celui-ci sourit et, passant une main dans sa chevelure ondulée, préféra changer de sujet :

- De toute façon, c'était ça ou perdre Chuck… Tu as dit qu'il s'était montré très clair la semaine dernière : après le mariage, il reprendrait sa chambre d'hôtel.

- Je sais tout cela… soupira Lily en secouant la tête. Mais si, au lieu de perdre un enfant, nous en perdions deux ? Et si Jenny venait nous reprocher que…

Elle ne put continuer : Rufus se cambra en avant de façon à ce que son corps repose sur celui de sa compagne. Empoignant fermement son menton entre ses mains, il l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser tendre et profond… Lily ferma les yeux et, passant une main autour de la nuque de son fiancé, se laissa aller au frisson qui la parcourait. Enfin Rufus se détacha de ses lèvres et sourit :

- Tout ira bien Lily, je te le promets… N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit un jour : « Aie confiance dans l'éducation tu leur as donnée » ? J'ai confiance. Et tu devrais aussi.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina et elle dodelina du chef.

- Dans ce cas… murmura-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Rufus. Je ne vois plus aucune raison de ne pas profiter de ce grand loft vide…

Rufus démarra au quart de tour : resserrant son étreinte autour du bassin de Lily, il lui donna un autre baiser, beaucoup moins sage que le premier. Ses lèvres dérivèrent et allèrent se poser sur le cou au teint de porcelaine. Lily poussa un soupir et fit glisser sa main sous la chemise de son amant, remontant le torse toujours aussi bien dessiné, jusqu'à l'épaule droite où elle retrouva avec plaisir la tache de naissance en forme de quart de lune.

- Et moi qui croyais que j'étais vraiment née dans une rose !

Rufus et Lily tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée. Les mains sur les hanches, Jenny les observait telle une mère surprenant son fils et sa petite copine dans le lit parental… Finalement elle éclata de rire et, se tournant vers sa droite, ajouta :

- Je propose de les priver de sortie une semaine !

- J'irais jusqu'à deux… rétorqua son voisin.

Toujours enlacés, les visages de Rufus et Lily se défirent. A côté de Jenny, Chuck Bass souriait. De son éternel demi-sourire, bien sûr, mais il souriait. Et Jenny le lui rendait bien. Ôtant une main de sa hanche, elle pointa un index accusateur en direction du canapé.

- Bon, vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre une pose un peu plus correcte les enfants, et plus vite que ça !

Rufus et Lily se regardèrent, ahuris. Enfin, réalisant que leurs corps étaient en effet aussi emmêlés que possible, ils se levèrent brusquement. Tandis que Rufus reboutonnait le haut de sa chemise, Lily passait une main à l'arrière de son chignon pour le lisser. Les joues légèrement roses, elle se racla la gorge.

- Charles, Jenny ! Pour une surprise…

- Une bonne j'imagine ? plaisanta Jenny.

Elle fit un coup d'œil à Chuck qui secoua la tête, amusé.

- Je croyais que vous deviez préparer notre petite fête ? intervint Rufus.

- Oui, mais j'avais plusieurs choses à montrer à Chuck ici. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je suis sûre que nous ne serons pas dérangés par vos… Enfin voilà, nous allons vous laisser !

Se tournant vers le jeune homme brun, elle demanda :

- Prêt ?

- Prêt… susurra Chuck, avec un pincement de lèvres amusé.

- Dans ce cas, si vous nous cherchez, nous serons dans ma chambre !

- Dans ta chambre ? s'étonnèrent Lily et Rufus.

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ben oui, figurez-vous qu'il est végétarien, alors je ne risque rien…

Cette fois, aussi bien les parents que Chuck froncèrent les sourcils.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda le jeune homme.

- De toi ! Tu n'es pas Dracula finalement, tout au plus un Edward Cullen inoffensif ! D'accord, j'irais pas jusqu'à te pourvoir d'une âme comme Angel, mais bon… Un jour peut-être !

Se tournant vers Lily, Chuck demanda :

- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Malgré la pointe de désapprobation dans sa voix, la lueur dans ses yeux ne laissait place à aucun doute : le petit jeu de Jenny l'amusait. Lily, avec la même malice, opina du chef.

- Ca promet… souffla Chuck.

- Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie ! Exerçons-nous plutôt pour le jour J ! Allez, ton bras !

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Chuck s'élargit clairement : la bonne humeur et l'excentricité de cette Little J n'était décidemment pas pour lui déplaire… Arquant son bras, il laissa la petite main s'enrouler autour.

- On se voit tout à l'heure pour le dîner ! cria Jenny tandis que, bras-dessus bras-dessous, Chuck et elle remontaient vers sa chambre.


	23. Chapter 23

A travers les feuilles de l'énorme caoutchouc, ses cheveux blonds brillaient plus encore que le soleil tropical. La pierre sur laquelle elle était assise devait être brûlante mais, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, elle ne semblait guère s'en apercevoir : plongée dans la contemplation de l'océan, elle ressemblait à une sirène se délassant sur un rocher.

Mû par le chant envoûtant de l'ondine, Carter sortit des feuillages et se plaça derrière elle aussi doucement qu'il le put.

- Va-t-en... murmura Serena.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Ton parfum... chuchota-t-elle. Va-t-en.

Encore une fois, ce mélange d'émotions... L'ivresse de savoir qu'elle reconnaissait son odeur ; l'amertume que cela ne signifiât rien pour autant... Les sentiments étaient son spleen, Serena son idéal.

- Je n'ai aucune envie que Blair m'étripe au moment où elle verra que je rentre sans toi, donc je crois que je vais repousser l'échéance encore un peu... dit Carter en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il avait adopté un ton badin, espérant qu'elle ne fuirait pas à toutes jambes en le sentant si proche d'elle. Le cœur battant, il attendait l'éclat de voix. Mais ce fut l'éternelle voix chantante, douce comme une caresse, qui lui répondit :

- C'est Blair qui t'a envoyé ici ?

- Oui. Elle m'a tout expliqué.

Serena conserva le silence quelques instants. Enfin, posant la tête sur ses genoux, elle reprit :

- Très bien, tu peux rester. Mais ne parle pas.

Parler ? Qui avait envie de parler ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester là, à ses côtés, l'observer à loisir, la sentir de tout son saoul... Parler ? Pour quoi faire ? Tout avait été dit. Ou plutôt non, rien n'avait été dit. En tout cas pas de son côté... Il était un homme, on ne lui avait pas appris. Et puis de toute façon, qu'aurait-il dit ? Dans sa bouche, les mots auraient sonné creux, faux. Non, vraiment, il n'aurait pas su comment s'y prendre...

Et pourtant, rien n'empêchait le magnétisme. Il revenait à elle tel un aimant, à défaut d'un amant. Son cœur palpitait, sa gorge était sèche, son estomac n'était plus qu'un nœud serré et douloureux. Et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette beauté aussi douce que la plume de l'alouette, aussi lumineuse qu'une étoile dans la nuit.

A présent, elle rêvassait. Pas vraiment un doux rêve, à en juger par la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il était vrai que la journée avait été rude... Et tout ça à cause de lui. Oui, tout était de sa faute ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille la trouver ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'encourage à retrouver son père ? Oh, il le savait. Il ne le savait que trop même : ce qu'il avait cherché, c'était du temps en sa compagnie. Son père n'avait été qu'une excuse. Et aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui payait le fruit de son égoïsme.

Sans même y penser, il tendit sa main et effleura celle de Serena. Celle-ci sursauta et se leva précipitamment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Cette voix, cassante, amère... Elle lui brisa le cœur. A sa peine se mêla aussitôt l'angoisse : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? La situation n'était-elle pas déjà assez difficile ?

- Excuse-moi... maugréa-t-il en se levant à son tour, le visage baissé.

Mais il était trop tard : le petit chaton s'était transformé en tigresse. Toutes griffes dehors, elle était prête à le mettre en pièces.

- Alors comme ça ça ne te suffit pas ? Il faut que tu en rajoutes encore ?

Carter secoua la tête, perdu.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ton petit manège pour me rendre malheureuse ! Ca ne te suffit pas que j'aie retrouvé le pire père que la Terre ait jamais connu, il faut aussi que tu te mettes à jouer avec mes sentiments ?

- Tes ... sentiments ?

Il se sentit vidé. Ses sentiments ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Apparemment, elle ne démordait pas de l'idée qu'il l'avait manipulée, amenée ici dans dans le seul but de la faire souffrir. Tout cela, elle le lui avait déjà dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en parlant des sentiments qu'elle avait envers son père. Mais cette fois-ci, elle parlait d'autre chose : il la blesserait en jouant des sentiments qu'elle avait pour ... lui ? Elle avait des sentiments pour ... lui ?

Serena remua la tête en tous sens, visiblement gênée.

- Laisse-tomber... murmura-t-elle. C'est moi qui m'en vais.

Elle avait déjà fait volte-face quand une main empoigna la sienne.

- Non... énonça Carter d'une voix ferme. Je ne laisse pas tomber. Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Serena.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, incontrôlables. Une nouvelle émotion l'habitait maintenant, toute autre : il se sentait la force d'un lion rugissant. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui ?

- Serena, tu ne peux pas continuer à te mettre en colère et à fuir à chaque fois que quelque chose d'inattendu se passe dans ta vie... Tu l'as déjà trop fait. Et tu sais très bien que ça n'arrange rien : après l'histoire avec Nate, Blair a tout de même su la vérité à ton retour. La seule chose que ta fuite aura provoqué, c'est de te blesser, toi mais aussi tes proches. Même chose pour Georgina : Dan a fini par apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, mais encore une fois tu as sombré, et ton couple a volé en éclats.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais même pas là !

- Merci Gossip Girl... sourit Carter.

Retrouvant un ton plus sérieux, il reprit :

- Et aujourd'hui, tu apprends que ton père n'est pas parti pour des raisons que tu juges valables. Tu te sens blessée, alors encore une fois tu montres les crocs et tu claques la porte ? Allez Serena, tu sais très bien que ça ne changera rien à ta douleur.

Serena ne répondit pas. Tête basse, son regard ne lâchait pas la main de Carter enlaçant fermement la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas ça... dit-elle dans un souffle. C'est juste que...

Carter ne voyait pas ses yeux mais il les devinait, embués de larmes.

- C'est juste que mon père... Ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai connu. L'homme que j'ai connu se serait battu. C'était un homme sain, vaillant. Pas... Pas ça.

Carter s'approcha d'elle et passa une main sur la joue mouillée. Néanmoins, il ne la força pas à relever la tête : elle n'aimait pas afficher ses failles, il le savait.

- Lorsque ton père est parti, tu étais encore une petite fille Serena. Et comme toutes les petites filles, tu l'idéalisais. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas vu qu'il...

Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais comment l'aider à aller de l'avant si lui aussi décidait de porter un masque ?

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas vu qu'il se droguait, finit-il. Et son absence, ensuite, n'a fait qu'exacerber cette image idéalisée.

Serena renifla doucement, aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put. Carter sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était là, blessée, et c'était une véritable torture que de ne pouvoir rien y changer. Tout doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et, le cœur battant, la prit dans ses bras. Les yeux clos, il se prépara à une rebuffade. Mais rien ne vint. Rouvrant les yeux, il se laissa aller à un petit sourire avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Mais c'est bien ton père Serena... Un homme qui a fait des erreurs, peut-être, mais qui n'en a jamais fait ? Il n'empêche qu'il reste ton père, celui de tes souvenirs... Et celui de ton avenir aussi, peut-être, si tu lui laisses une chance de se racheter. Une chance qu'il te donnerait sans aucune hésitation si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Cette fois-ci, c'était terminé : il ne savait plus que dire. Les mots lui étaient venus naturellement, mais le flot s'était écoulé et la marée les avait tous emportés. Il se sentait maintenant affreusement nu, seul, contre ce corps qu'il s'était pris à espérer l'espace d'un instant. Mais désormais, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir. Fuir loin. Très très loin. Ne pas avoir à affronter ces yeux qui allaient se lever vers lui d'un instant à l'autre.

Et en effet, Serena releva la tête.

- Comment se fait-il que tu me comprennes si bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne souriait pas, ne se moquait pas. Son regard était on ne pouvait plus sérieux. Que répondre ?

- Je ne sais pas... Depuis Santorini, je...

- Tu quoi ? l'engagea-t-elle à poursuivre.

Il poussa un soupir et s'éloigna des lèvres trop proches des siennes. Fuir, fuir, fuir...

- Bon, écoute, je crois que Blair doit s'impatienter. Il vaudrait mieux...

- Non.

Il arqua un sourcil. Non ?

- Parle-moi... murmura Serena.

Fuir fuir fuir...

- Parler ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je me taise ? plaisanta Carter.

Par ce trait d'esprit, il avait espéré esquiver un sujet de conversation épineux. Mais la tentative fut vaine : les yeux de Serena restaient irrémédiablement accrochés au siens, avec cette lueur inconnue au fond de ses prunelles...

- Très bien, conclut-elle. Allons-y.

Sa voix... Tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour et empruntait déjà le sentier, sa voix résonnait comme un écho dans sa tête. Cette voix triste... Cette touche de déception.

- Depuis Santorini je pense à toi chaque minute.

Serena s'arrêta net. Haletant, il attendit sa réaction. Il ne pensait plus. Il avait sauté, et maintenant il assistait, l'esprit vide, à sa propre chute.

Serena se détourna lentement et ramena derrière son oreille une mèche volant dans la brise. Elle ne disait rien, mais son regard était incandescent. Mais pas de colère... D'autre chose. Brillaient-ils à cause de ses ... sentiments ?

- Il y a deux ans, à Santorini, je t'ai découverte sous un nouveau jour.,reprit Carter en s'approchant doucement. J'ai commencé à ressentir ... quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas.

Ce n'était plus une chute, c'était carrément de la haute voltige. Mais désormais, il se fichait comme d'une guigne de l'issue : le parachute s'ouvrirait-il ou non? Peu importait... Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ces yeux qui ravivaient le brasier qui couvait en lui depuis si longtemps... Il mourrait s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout, c'était là sa seule certitude.

- J'étais terrifié., reprit-il. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait... Alors j'ai changé de vie, j'ai fait le tour du monde façon bohème, comme tu le sais. Et pourtant, rien n'y faisait : dans chaque montagne, dans chaque océan, c'est ton visage que je voyais. Alors j'ai essayé de revenir à mon ancienne vie. En t'évitant d'abord. En t'approchant ensuite. Ca n'a rien changé.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle.

- Alors j'ai décidé de passer du temps avec toi, pour me dégoûter de toi. Je savais ce qui te ferait venir : ton père. C'est pour ça que j'ai engagé un détective, pour ça que je suis parti aux îles Fidji avec toi. Pas pour te rendre malheureuse... Pour apprendre à te haïr.

Il arriva à son niveau, s'arrêta. Bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ce regard... Il le bouleversait. Son ventre était plus noué que jamais. Il avait mal... Mais il se sentait aussi vivant, terriblement vivant. Il voulait plonger dans ses yeux et ne jamais remonter à la surface.

Une mèche blonde s'échappa de derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il sourit et, tendant la main, la remit à sa place. Pourtant, il ne retira pas sa main. Il la laissa seulement glisser jusqu'à sa joue, si douce, si délicate... Plongeant à nouveau dans ses yeux, il finit :

- Ca n'a pas marché... Ca a seulement empiré.

Il déglutit difficilement. Les dés étaient jetés, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre qu'elle sorte enfin de sa léthargie, qu'elle lui dise « oui » ou « non ». Sûrement « non ». Mais peu importait... Il se sentait libre, léger. L'honnêteté n'était pas si mal ... finalement.

Enfin, Serena bougea. Il était tellement tendu qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle s'était encore approchée, collant son corps au sien. Levant à son tour une main, elle la posa délicatement sur la joue de Carter, la faisant glisser doucement jusqu'à son menton.

Il ne savait plus. Plus rien. Ni son nom, ni où il était... Elle le touchait. Elle le touchait et il avait l'impression de mourir de plaisir.

Il passa une main derrière sa hanche, la rapprochant encore de lui. Etait-ce qu'il fallait faire? Aucune idée... Mais il la voulait, encore, encore plus proche. Elle ne le serait jamais assez. Il la voulait. Il la voulait tellement que ça en était douloureux. Sa bouche se tordit sous l'effort qu'il dut faire pour ne pas la briser entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal...

Il détourna la tête, et remarqua seulement alors le regard de Serena. Souriante, elle le dévisageait de ses yeux si plein de la douceur angélique qu'il aimait tant... Tout doucement, le visage de la jeune femme s'approcha du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Ce fut un feu d'artifices, une pléiade d'émotions. Plus de chronologie, tout s'emmêlait : l'incrédulité, la joie, la douleur, la tendresse, la passion, la peur... Oui, la peur. Pour la première fois en sa présence, il eut peur. Peur de lui faire mal. Peur de mal d'y prendre. Elle était si belle, si belle... Elle était tout.

Serena.


	24. Chapter 24

Nate s'écroula sur son lit. Il avait mal aux pieds et surtout mal au cœur... La balade pour revenir à l'hôtel lui avait permis de dégriser et son ivresse avait viré en gueule de bois. Comme ça, avec le silence de Dan, le tableau était complet !

Son acolyte n'avait pas prononcé un traître mot depuis que Nate lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités, et son attitude était des plus étranges : Dan était de nature impétueuse, si bien qu'il aurait dû tout bonnement exploser. Mais non. Il s'était contenté de suivre Nate, sans un mot, jusqu'à l'hôtel. Enfin presque. Au coin de la rue, il avait subitement disparu. Vous avez dit bizarre ?

Nate ne voyait qu'une seule explication : il avait décidé de retourner à New York. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi sans prendre la peine de récupérer ses affaires à l'hôtel ? Ou alors, se pouvait-il qu'il ait eu besoin d'un moment de solitude pour réfléchir ? D'un autre côté, il avait eu plus d'une heure de marche pour le faire, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Tout ça était vraiment trop compliqué, et franchement il en avait un peu marre de toute cette histoire... Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait après tout, il était assez grand ! Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cette fichue nausée passe... Il ferma les yeux, espérant que le tourbillon cesserait sa danse un court instant.

Le cliquetis de la porte le réveilla au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une minute. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, il remarqua qu'il s'en était passé dix. Il entendit la porte se refermer, puis des bruits de pas jusqu'à la salle de bain où l'eau se mit à couler. Nate soupira et ferma les yeux : apparemment Dan n'était toujours pas décidé à lui parler. Très bien... A sa guise !

Soudain, on lui tapota l'épaule. Nate ouvrit subitement les yeux et se détourna. Derrière lui, Dan lui tendait un verre plein d'un drôle de liquide effervescent.

- Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais une aspirine... expliqua-t-il.

Nate fronça les sourcils. Alors en fait, il avait tout simplement fait un détour par la pharmacie ?

- Je veux bien, merci... maugréa-t-il.

Il s'empara du verre et s'apprêtait à en boire une gorgée quand Dan prit la parole :

- Normalement, la coutume veut que les retrouvailles se trinquent avec un verre d'alcool, mais vu les circonstances... Ca ne m'a pas paru très approprié.

Nate eut un petit rire avant de se rembrunir.

- Les « retrouvailles »?

- Oui. Je crois que je te dois des excuses...

Nate se redressa sur le lit où il s'assit en tailleur. Avait-il bien entendu ? Apparemment oui, à juger par l'attitude de Dan qui se dandinait.

- Je crois que je t'ai mal jugé... Comme tu l'as dis, j'ai mis des œillères pour ne pas avoir à affronter mes responsabilités par rapport à votre rupture... Et même, je te dois des excuses pour ce qui s'est passé avant ça, au moment où j'ai pété les plombs pour toi et Jenny. Ma réaction était … exagérée. En fait, j'ai tout simplement eu du mal à accepter que ma petite sœur ne soit plus si petite que ça... Depuis que ma mère est partie, j'ai un peu tendance à la surprotéger.

- Je comprends ça... Je ferais pareil, reconnut Nate.

- Merci. Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'espère que toute cette histoire est derrière nous. Moi aussi je te considère comme un ami. Et j'aimerais bien que ça redevienne comme avant entre nous.

Nate garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant.

- Plus rien ne sera comme avant, Dan. Notre histoire à Jenny et moi a existé, c'est un fait. Et si tu comptes exploser à chaque fois que...

- Non, l'interrompit Dan. Je rentre à l'université dans un mois, il est temps que j'arrête de me comporter comme un gamin en piquant des crises à la première occasion.

Il avait toujours l'air gêné, et c'est d'une main mal assurée qu'il tendit son verre.

- Alors ? On trinque à l'amitié ?

Nate ne pouvait y croire. Alors voilà, toute cette histoire était bel et bien résolue, une bonne fois pour toutes ? Observant Dan, il remarqua la sincérité de son regard. Le doute n'était pas permis...

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il claqua son verre contre celui de Dan.

- A l'amitié ! rigola-t-il.

Dan éclata de rire, et ils burent chacun leur verre goulûment.

- Et maintenant, dit Dan, je te propose un programme de folie !

- Heu... Tu sais, je me vois pas trop danser la rumba toute la nuit...

- A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à dix-neuf heures de sommeil non stop...

- Alors là... Je suis ton homme !


	25. Chapter 25

L'eau était si transparente que Blair parvenait à voir l'empreinte fugace laissée par ses pieds dans le sable fin. L'île était vraiment paradisiaque… Ici, tout semblait pur et beau, préservé du fiel humain. Un cocon où elle aurait pu se sentir bien, si seulement le soleil avait eu le pouvoir d'illuminer ses pensées noires.

Relevant la tête, elle vit une longue silhouette se découper à l'horizon. Très vite, elle reconnut la longue toison d'or et elle plissa les yeux, impatiente de voir la mine qu'arborait Serena. Elle espérait ne pas avoir commis d'impair en envoyant Carter la rejoindre. Mais ça lui avait semblé tellement évident ! Seul l'amour d'un homme pouvait laver l'affront d'un autre.

Enfin, le visage de Serena fut visible et Blair comprit aussitôt : elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle s'arrêta et attendit que Serena la rejoigne. Sans un mot, celle-ci la prit dans ses bras quelques instants. La tête nichée dans l'épaule de Serena, le sourire de Blair s'élargit : au moins elle avait réussi ça, à lui trouver la personne qu'il fallait pour réparer les pots cassés. Car elle n'avait aucun doute en la matière : Carter l'épaulerait. Il l'épaulerait mieux que quiconque.

- Merci… murmura enfin Serena.

Elle se détacha de Blair et lui sourit. Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent par le bras et continuèrent la balade en silence. Inutile de parler de ce qui s'était passé entre Carter et elle : Serena savait que si Blair le lui avait envoyé, c'était parce qu'elle ne doutait pas de l'issue de leur rencontre. Et puis, si elle parlait de Carter, la conversation dévierait inévitablement sur son père. Et ça, elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps… Comme l'avait si bien dit Carter, elle devait arrêter de claquer la porte et se mettre à réfléchir aux tenants et aux aboutissants de toute cette affaire. Réfléchir comme une adulte en somme.

Se tournant vers son amie, elle remarqua la tristesse dans ses yeux. Blair et ses précieux secrets… Ces secrets qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Blair avait été là pour elle, c'était désormais son tour. Que ça plaise à B ou non.

- Maintenant que « le cas Van Woodsen » est réglé, si on passait au cas d'une autre W ?

Blair sourit et baissa la tête. Effectivement, Serena allait mieux : elle avait même retrouvé sa soif de potins !

- Ca t'intrigue, hein ?

- Pas vraiment… Je veux dire, si je te demande ça, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi B… Même si tu as assuré ton rôle de femme forte à la perfection depuis ton arrivée, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose clochait. Parfois, tes yeux se voilent et je vois bien que ton esprit s'envole...

Blair ne répondit rien, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Serena.

- C'est Chuck, c'est ça ? supposa la jeune femme blonde.

Blair se pinça les lèvres.

- Donc c'est Chuck… confirma Serena. Vous … avez rompu ?

Blair eut un rictus.

- Excellente question…

Serena s'arrêta soudain. Surprise, Blair se tourna vers elle et vit le regard agacé et anxieux de sa meilleure amie.

- Blair, ça suffit maintenant tes énigmes ! Tu m'expliques ! Tu as été là pour moi, alors laisse-moi être là pour toi s'il te plaît !

Elle avait l'air sérieux, et vraiment inquiet. Avec un soupir résigné, Blair se tourna vers l'océan et, plongeant dans ses souvenirs, se mit à raconter…

**Flash-back**

Blair ferma son vanity plein à craquer. Les autres bagages l'attendaient déjà devant l'ascenseur.

- La limousine nous attend juste en bas… susurra une voix derrière elle.

Blair fit volte-face, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- La limousine, hein ? plaisanta-t-elle. Y aurait-il de la nostalgie dans l'air ?

Le visage de Chuck s'illumina, de ce nouveau sourire qu'elle avait découvert dix jours plus tôt. Pas un des demi-sourires auxquels elle était habituée, non. Un sourire franc, complet, lumineux. Un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Comme d'habitude, elle eut l'impression que son cœur fondait, tel celui d'une midinette. Tant pis… Elle se précipita sur Chuck et plaqua fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Riant, il lui rendit son baiser, l'enlaçant jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

Enfin, ils se lâchèrent et, toujours souriante, elle colla son front contre celui de Chuck.

- Allez, dis-le que je vais te manquer !

Chuck releva la tête et, un demi-sourire taquin aux lèvres, répliqua :

- Attends, qu'avais-tu dit à l'époque déjà ? Ah oui ! « Dans tes rêves »…

Le sourire de Blair se transforma en une petite moue. Changeant de tactique, elle pencha la tête et minauda :

- Ce serait normal après tout ! Ne suis-je pas ta « petite-amie » ?

Le front de Chuck se plissa et il l'observa un instant.

- Dis-le moi d'abord…

Blair recula et poussa un long soupir exaspéré :

- On ne va tout de même pas recommencer ce petit jeu !

- C'est toi qui as recommencé… signala Chuck. Tu cherches à me faire dire ce que tu ressens.

Blair poussa un petit cri.

- Moi ? Parce que tu crois vraiment que moi, Blair Waldorf, qui vais rejoindre ma meilleure amie sur une île paradisiaque, je vais vraiment regretter de te laisser à New York ! Dans tes rêves !

Plissant les yeux, Chuck répliqua aussitôt :

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais dépérir parce que mademoiselle s'éloigne quelques heures ?

Une flamme maligne dans les yeux, il poursuivit :

- Je ne te donne pas quarante-huit heures avant que tu ne m'appelles…

- Et moi je ne t'en donne pas vingt-quatre ! siffla Blair.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment…

- Dans ce cas, répliqua Chuck en carrant la mâchoire, je m'assurerai d'avoir l'esprit assez occupé pour ne pas avoir à penser à toi ces prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Blair pâlit légèrement. Elle mourait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par « assez occupé ». Mais ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir… Elle lui avait couru après si longtemps, il était hors de question que ça continue. C'est elle qui aurait le dessus cette fois…

- Très bien, comme tu veux. De toute façon, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec Serena … et Carter.

Les mâchoires de Chuck se détendirent l'espace d'un instant.

- Carter est là-bas ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avais-tu pas dit ?

- Parce que, jusqu'à il y a quelques instants, ça n'avait aucune importance…

- Parce que maintenant ça en a ?

Blair eut un sourire en coin, le sourire de la victoire. Empoignant son vanity, elle fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce. Chuck resta immobile, tétanisé. Blair refit une apparition dans le chambranle de la porte :

- Oh et au fait ! Je prendrai un taxi pour l'aéroport.

**Fin du flash-back **

Serena éclata de rire.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ? Ce n'était que de la provocation, de ton côté comme du sien ! Vu le temps qu'il vous a fallu pour vous avouer vos sentiments, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que vous vous disiez des mots doux à chaque coin de porte !

Blair ne répondit rien, son regard résolument tourné vers le bleu des vagues. Serena s'en voulut aussitôt : elle avait poussé son amie à se livrer, et tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à faire, c'était à se moquer d'elle.

- Blair… reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Chuck t'aime ! Et il a enfin ce qu'il veut, pourquoi irait-il voir ailleurs ?

Blair poussa un long soupir.

- A vrai dire, il n'a pas vraiment eu tout ce qu'il voulait…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle se tourna vers Serena et lui fit de gros yeux.

- Nous n'avons pas… Enfin tu sais !

- Oh…

L'annonce était tellement surprenante qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux.

- Enfin, c'était son idée, pas la mienne ! Il voulait qu'on prenne notre temps, qu'on fasse bien les choses cette fois…

- Ce qui prouve qu'il veut bien bâtir une relation sérieuse avec toi.

- Oui mais…

Blair baissa la tête.

- C'est Chuck, Serena ! Lorsque quelque chose le blesse, il se venge. Et si par hasard ça peut passer par une fille qui lui plaît…

- Blair, tu…

- Il n'a pas téléphoné Serena ! l'interrompit Blair en criant. Tu comprends ?

Serena se mordit les lèvres. Oui, elle comprenait… Et très sincèrement, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Blair d'avoir de tels soupçons. Elle connaissait Chuck mieux que quiconque, et sa propre expérience de son demi-frère lui faisait soupçonner le pire…

- Alors il faut que tu en aies le cœur net Blair. Rentre à New York…

- Non ! Il prendrait ça comme un signe de faiblesse, comme un signe qu'il… Qu'il me manque !

- Mais et alors ? s'emporta doucement Serena. N'est-ce pas le cas B ?

Blair poussa un nouveau soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que si…

- Alors vas-y ! Ne laisse pas votre petit jeu du chat et de la souris recommencer… Rentre et mets les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes !

Blair planta son regard dans celui de Serena et réfléchit un instant. Enfin, elle éclata de rire.

- Je crois que Dorota ne va pas être contente de reprendre l'avion aussi vite !

- Blair… râla Serena. Ne penses-tu pas que Dorota ait le droit à un peu de vacances ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais jamais elle n'acceptera de me laisser rentrer seule, surtout que maman et Cyrus ne sont pas là en ce moment !

Serena eut un large sourire.

- Alors ne lui laisse pas le choix ! Justement, elle dort… conclut-elle en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

Blair pouffa de rire.


	26. Chapter 26

Jenny poussa la porte de la chambre :

- Chuck j'ai de bonnes nou... Oh !

Les joues virant au rouge vif, elle détourna promptement la tête. Elle n'avait eu que le temps de percevoir Chuck allongé, à moitié nu, et la bimbo de la veille juste derrière lui.

- Jenny, grogna le jeune homme dans son dos, il va falloir que tu apprennes à frapper aux portes si nous devons vivre sous le même toit prochainement...

Jenny passa une main sur son front. Non mais quelle imbécile ! Ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille dans sa chambre au loft, et ça lui avait semblé tellement naturel qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'ici il s'agissait de la chambre des secrets ! Surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment que la fille devait revenir aujourd'hui... Triple idiote ! Et voilà, Chuck allait s'énerver maintenant, et il allait falloir tout recommencer depuis le début... C'était malin !

- C'est bon, tu peux te retourner, il n'y a pas mort d'homme... reprit Chuck plus doucement, mais sur un ton néanmoins agacé.

Jenny lissa ses cheveux et les plaqua derrière ses oreilles, puis se détourna. Elle resta bouche bée. Chuck haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Je ne pensais pas que me voir torse nu te ferait un tel effet... se moqua-t-il.

Le regard de Little J passait de Chuck à la jeune femme, ahuri.

- Tu... Mais... Ce n'est pas une … call girl ?

La bimbo leva un sourcil réprobateur. Jenny s'empourpra et s'excusa aussitôt :

- Oh ! Pardon ! Ce n'est pas ce que je... Enfin... C'est juste que Chuck...

- Vous voudriez bien nous excuser ? l'interrompit Chuck en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, d'un air pincé, sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Chuck se releva et, saisissant sa chemise, la revêtit.

- Tu crois que je l'ai vexée ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

- Très probablement... affirma son futur demi-frère en boutonnant son vêtement.

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu...

- Que j'aimais les plaisirs de la chair, quels qu'ils soient ? sourit Chuck. J'avais besoin de me détendre, et rien de tel qu'une masseuse professionnelle pour y parvenir... Je te l'ai dit Jenny : j'ai changé.

Jenny garda le silence un instant, gênée. Oui, il le lui avait dit. Et même montré. Et malgré tout, une partie de son esprit l'avait cadenassé dans un stéréotype peu flatteur. En fait, elle avait agi très exactement comme les filles de the A-List qui l'avaient jugée sur son appartenance sociale plutôt que sur sa personnalité.

- Passons... reprit Chuck. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle sans lever les yeux. C'est à propos de l'enterrement de nos parents. J'ai réussi à contacter...

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Surprise : Chuck se leva précipitamment de la table de massage pour récupérer l'objet. Découvrant l'interlocuteur, son visage se défit un instant, avant de trahir un soupçon d'intérêt. Sourcils froncés, il décrocha.

- Toutes mes sœurs ont décidé de s'inviter dans ma garçonnière ce midi ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Chuck ! plaisanta Serena. Et pour ton information, c'est le petit matin par chez nous...

L'espace d'un instant, il se laissa aller à imaginer Blair, se reposant dans une des nuisettes en satin qui lui seyaient tant. Puis l'image de Carter se réveillant à ses côtés lui vint à l'esprit. Carrant la mâchoire, il se força à passer outre et reprit :

- Que me vaut alors l'insigne honneur d'un appel matinal de ta part ?

- Eh bien, puisque l'été dernier tu avais passé toute une après-midi à te mirer dans un miroir avant le retour de Blair à New York, je me suis dit qu'il fallait te prévenir assez tôt pour que tu aies le temps de te faire une beauté...

La boule qui couvait au fin fond de sa gorge depuis trois jours tomba tout à coup sur son abdomen.

- Hum... Et est-ce qu'elle revient … seule ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle revient seule, imbécile ! siffla Serena à l'autre bout du monde. Elle a pensé à toi constamment, tu peux me croire...

Il baissa la tête, réprimant le sourire qui était en train de naître sur son visage.

- Hum... Et pourquoi revient-elle si tôt à New York ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- D'après toi ?

Cette fois-ci, le sourire fut incontrôlable. Poussant un immense soupir, il sentit chacun de ses muscles de détendre, chose que même la meilleure masseuse de tout New York n'était pas parvenue à faire. Avisant tout à coup Jenny qui le lorgnait du coin de l'oeil, il se détourna vers le mur et chuchota :

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- D'après toi Chuck ? Elle est en train de traverser le monde pour te retrouver, ne penses-tu pas que tu pourrais au moins traverser New York pour lui rendre la pareille ? Comme ça, pas de perdant ni de gagnant, pas de complications... Seulement une belle histoire qui reprend son cours... Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Chuck releva la tête, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Enfin, un demi-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- A quelle heure atterrit son avion ?


	27. Chapter 27

- « Petit-déjeuner servi jusqu'à onze heures » lut Dan. La poisse !

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait appeler le room service, soupira Nate.

- Tu paies déjà la chambre, je pouvais au moins te payer le petit-dej' ! Ne fais pas ton bachelor s'il te plaît... plaisanta le jeune homme brun.

Nate se tourna de l'autre côté de la rue, regardant avec envie le _Four Seasons Miami_. Là-bas l'attendait une ribambelle de gaufres et de pancakes. Seul le carrefour, où de multiples voitures se croisaient dans un flot incessant de vrombissements et de klaxons, le séparait de ce festin.

- Et toi ne fais pas ta tête de mule, grogna le jeune homme. Maintenant on rentre et on commande, parce que je n'ai pas envie de commencer la journée avec un chili con carne, ni de crapahuter dans tout Miami à la recherche d'un café ouvert... Surtout quand on voit comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois !

Dan sourit. La petite saute d'humeur de Nate était des plus distrayantes ! A l'époque où le jeune Archibald avait vécu chez lui, il était finalement parvenu à trouver une faille dans la bonne humeur constante de son ami : le matin, avant son premier café, il était d'humeur morose. Et si son corps n'ingurgitait pas suffisamment vite le précieux breuvage, sa morosité se transformait alors carrément en mauvaise humeur. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas changé !

- Allez, viens Grincheux... le taquina-t-il.

Dan avança vers le passage piéton, Nate sur les talons. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta net et, le bras tendu, retint Nate.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils : quel nouveau stratagème Dan allait-il encore mettre en place pour ne pas retourner à l'hôtel ? Mais, avisant l'air hébété de son camarade, il tourna la tête et chercha des yeux l'objet de son ahurissement. Toujours le flot incessant des voitures sur le bitume, toujours les piétons en file indienne sur le trottoir, toujours l'hôtel qui...

Nate plissa les yeux. Sur le banc à quelques mètres de l'hôtel, le visage soigneusement dissimulé par une casquette kaki, un type buvait un café tout droit sorti du _Starbucks_. Il venait très certainement d'arriver, car il n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôtel. Enfin, tout du moins lui semblait-il, car l'action en tant que telle n'aurait rien eu de bien spéciale si ce jeune homme n'avait pas été …

- Scott... murmura Dan à ses côtés.

Il se tourna vers Nate, éberlué.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Nate haussa les épaules pour montrer sa totale incompréhension. Regardant à nouveau le garçon siroter tranquillement son café XXL - le veinard... - il reprit :

- Ce n'est sûrement qu'une coïncidence... Comment aurait-il su que nous étions ici ?

Dan réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers Nate :

- Hier, au téléphone... Mon père a dit que nous logions au _Four Seasons Miami_. Il était à la galerie, et Scott y est constamment fourré ces derniers temps. Il a dû entendre...

- Mais voyons Dan ! Pourquoi nous aurait-il suivi ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, murmura le jeune Humphrey entre ses dents.

Contemplant à nouveau le visiteur inattendu, il serra les poings et reprit, rageur :

- Mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir...

Il s'était déjà engagé sur le passage piéton quand Nate attrapa son bras et le ramena à lui.

- Mauvaise idée... déclara-t-il. Tu crois franchement qu'il vous te dire ce qu'il fait là, sachant les précautions qu'ils a prises pour nous pister ?

Dan contracta la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas faux... Et franchement, il se voyait mal utiliser les techniques de Jack Bauer pour le faire parler...

- Non, il faut ruser, reprit Nate. Pour l'instant, tu as un temps d'avance sur lui puisque tu sais qu'il te cache quelque chose. Ne perds pas cet avantage...

Même face à la gravité de la situation, Dan ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter :

- Tu as suivi un stage d'été au FBI ou quoi ?

- Non, sourit Nate, je fréquente seulement Chuck et Blair depuis la maternelle...

Le visage de Dan s'illumina un dixième de seconde avant de recouvrer son sérieux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

- Rentrons à l'hôtel comme si nous ne l'avions pas vu, et ressortons illico avec nos bagages. On prend le jet et on file. Il n'aura aucun moyen de savoir où nous allons, ce qui nous laissera un peu de temps pour préparer une contre-offensive.

- Et où on va exactement ?

Nate sourit.

- Voir le magicien... On lui demandera du courage, mais surtout des astuces.

Dan garda le silence quelques instants, réfléchissant. Sans un mot, il finit par opiner du chef. L'air grave, Nate lui rendit son signe de tête et les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent sur le passage piéton. Tous deux durent fournir un effort de volonté pour ne pas dévisager Scott lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau, et Dan poussa un soupir soulagé lorsque le portier lui ouvrit.

- Oh, et en fait Dan ! s'exclama Nate. Tant qu'on est ici, et si on se le commandait ce petit-dej' ?


	28. Chapter 28

Le cœur battant, la nuque raide, Chuck patientait au fin fond du terminal E. Blair allait franchir le portique de sécurité d'un instant à l'autre, et chaque minute supplémentaire était une véritable torture, un combat contre lui-même pour ne pas céder à la tentation de rejoindre sa limousine qui le déposerait dans le bar le plus proche.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il écoute Serena ? A bien y réfléchir, il y avait toutes les chances qu'elle se soit trompée au sujet de Blair... Ou pire : qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée, mais que Blair ait changé d'avis durant ses vingt heures de vol, réalisant combien leur couple était une chimère, une erreur.

Et pendant ce temps, lui l'attendait là, le cœur sur la main, prêt à se faire briser d'un seul mot ?

Tournant la tête, il avisa le flot des voyageurs qui commençait à s'écouler dans la salle : des parents tenant fermement leur marmaille par la main, des touristes affolés cherchant la sortie, des porteurs poussant le chariot des voyageurs les plus fortunés…

Chuck déglutit. S'il voulait fuir, c'était maintenant ou jamais… La perspective était pour le moins alléchante : gagner quelques heures, quelques jours, avant d'apprendre la vérité… Blair changerait peut-être d'avis entre temps, décidant finalement de laisser une nouvelle chance à leur couple ? Elle était forte, elle en était capable.

Le jeune homme secoua lentement la tête : il se torturait pour rien. Car il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même : il serait incapable de quitter cet aéroport sans elle. La seule perspective de devoir attendre quelques minutes de plus avant de la retrouver était insupportable. La voir, l'entendre, la sentir… Avec un peu de chance, la toucher.

Oh que oui elle lui avait manquée, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé même. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui avait été le plus pénible : la peur de la perdre ou le manque ? Deux tortures pour le prix d'une… Les premières heures, la douleur avait été … surprenante. Il s'était fait violence, la repoussant de toutes ses forces. Devant l'inutilité de ses efforts, il avait rationnalisé : il fallait seulement laisser un peu de temps s'écouler, cela passerait… Mais non. Chaque heure s'était révélée plus dure, chaque minute loin d'elle était une nouvelle épine qui le saignait à blanc. Alors il avait accepté, essayant d'apprendre à vivre avec, ou tout du moins donnant le change pour que Lily cesse de s'inquiéter, pour que Jenny cesse d'être terrifiée, pour que…

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il la vit.

Ses cheveux détachés, seulement maintenus par un bandeau rouge, virevoltaient autour de son doux visage à chaque pas qu'elle esquissait. Dans sa courte robe noire relevée par un gilet rouge, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Même sa démarche un peu raide et son visage fermé ne parvenaient pas à rompre la grâce qui émanait de tout son être.

Instinctivement, il fit un pas en avant. La sentir, la toucher…

Le visage de Blair se tourna vers la source du mouvement. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle s'arrêta net. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc tandis qu'elle le regardait, l'air éperdu. Ils restèrent ainsi, à s'observer, lui le cœur battant la chamade, elle le souffle coupé.

Reprenant ses esprits, Blair ferma la bouche et pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié.

Chuck carra la mâchoire. Cette grimace... C'était un mauvais présage. Mais il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas, se montrer lâche. Il lui fallait faire un pas vers elle, même si elle risquait de prendre les jambes à son cou. Oser. Oser, pour elle. Parce qu'il la voulait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il avança vers la jeune fille dont la poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait de plus en plus vite. Par crainte ? Par dégoût ? Par envie ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...

Il s'arrêta à un mètre de la gracieuse silhouette et plongea dans ses prunelles. La contrariété dans les yeux noisette avait laissé place à l'incrédulité. Visiblement, elle cherchait à comprendre. C'était plutôt bon signe … non ?

Tout doucement, il sortit de derrière son dos une unique rose rouge. Le visage de Blair se décomposa : elle se contenta de fixer la fleur, bouche bée. Elle releva finalement la tête, sondant les intentions de Chuck dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'air tellement … perdue. Et émue. Cela pouvait-il signifier que Serena avait raison ?

Un sentiment de bien-être, de bonheur, l'envahit tout à coup. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un large sourire, improbable, irréfléchi, libérateur. A leur tour, les lèvres de Blair se retroussèrent, s'affaissèrent, se soulevèrent un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire rayonnant éclaire son visage.

Elle ne le rejetait pas. Elle ne le rejetait pas !

D'un seul mouvement, tous deux s'approchèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent fougueusement. Un baiser total, à l'image de la douleur, du manque, qu'il avait ressentis durant ces quelques jours.

Le front plissé par l'avalanche d'émotions qui le submergeait, il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Blair, l'approchant encore plus de ses lèvres, les plaquant contre les siennes dans un besoin rageur, dans un soulagement consumant. Il sentit les mains de Blair se placer sur chacune de ses joues, approchant sa mâchoire jusqu'à elle, encore et encore…

Que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais… Qu'elle ne le quitte plus jamais…

Ce baiser aurait pu durer une éternité s'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin soudain de prendre une bouffée d'air. Il s'éloigna à regret, le souffle court. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souriait, ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Cette soif, cette faim d'elle… Il la voulait. Il la voulait tellement… Maintenant. Et sa manière de le regarder en retour… Il aurait juré qu'il en était de même pour elle. Alors il se lança :

- Taxi ou limousine ?

Le regard de Blair se fit félin. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle fit un signe de tête au porteur derrière elle pour qu'il les suive. Ils se mirent en route, zigzagant entre les passants qui l'empêchaient de rester juste à côté d'elle. Il aurait tellement voulu, pourtant… A dire vrai, une drôle d'envie le taraudait : lui prendre la main. Chuck Bass mourant d'envie de prendre la main d'une fille ! On aurait tout vu… Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait complètement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était elle, sa peau, son parfum…

Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture lui parut interminable. Il soupira devant la lenteur qu'il fallut au bagagiste pour charger les bagages dans le coffre. Il lui tendit un billet de cent dollars avant qu'il n'ait terminé, et se précipita sur la portière qu'il ouvrit à Blair. Lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé, celle-ci monta dans la limousine où il la suivit prestement. Le chauffeur n'avait pas encore refermé la porte derrière eux qu'il se jetait déjà sur elle, embrassant ses épaules, sa nuque, son besoin d'elle encore aggravé par les soupirs qui se dégageait de la gorge féminine. Blair releva sa tête, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant une main dans ses cheveux…

Tout à coup, un bip résonna dans l'habitacle.

- Laisse… susurra Chuck en se détachant une seconde de la bouche de la jolie brune.

Elle lui rendit un instant son baiser avant de l'éloigner en riant.

- C'est Serena ! Je lui avais promis de l'appeler en arrivant, elle doit s'inquiéter.

Chuck se rassit avec un soupir frustré. Blair pouffa de rire et ouvrit son portable. Elle fronça les sourcils au moment où son propre téléphone se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et découvrit un nouveau sms :

**Vous ne m'aviez pas oubliée tout de même ? J'étais seulement partie à la pêche … aux ragots bien sûr ! Opération guère fructueuse jusqu'à ce qu'un gros morceau morde à l'hameçon : car, accrochez-vous, mais il semblerait que Chuck Bass se soit vite remis du départ de sa morue pour se trouver une jolie sirène ! En témoigne ce cliché pris devant son appartement où il remet une coquette somme à la belle pour ses chants … voluptueux ! Bravo Chuck, j'en étais presque arrivée à douter de tes goûts en matière de femmes !**

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, une silhouette sortait en courant de la voiture par la portière donnant sur la rue.

- Non !

**Fin de l'épisode**

Retrouvez prochainement la suite dans le ...

_3x02 - Explain me if you can_


End file.
